A Delightful Surprise
by AnnieHecox
Summary: AnneMarie was just a normal girl living with her older brother, Jacob, in Florida, when one day, he decides they're moving to Cali. She just got her stuff unpacked when Jacob comes in, telling her she has a few visitors.
1. The Move

**This is my first story, so sorry if it sucks! :) My name is Anne (but people call me Annie) & my middle name is Marie, so I'm just gonna combine them to make 'AnneMarie', but I will get the nickname 'Annie' later.**

* * *

Let me introduce myself. I'm AnneMarie, I'm 18, & I live in Florida. I blue-green eyes with a little bit of hazel around the center. I'm about 5 foot 6 & my skin is a light tan. I've never had a _real_ boyfriend before, but I hope I can change that soon. I don't have many friends, & the friends I do have eat lunch with me in the large bandroom. My parents died in a car crash when I was 2, so I live with my older brother, Jacob. He knows everything about me, ecspecially my undying love for the Smosh guys, Ian & Anthony.

"AnneMarie!" my brother exclaimed from his room.

"What, Brother?" I continued to munch my cereal.

"I have some big, important news." He walked in the kitchen in his pajama pants, shirtless, & leaned on the table.

"What? Get another girlfriend?" I asked, not smiling.

"Well, no, but, This is the last day you'll be going to Orlando High. We're moving to California." He stood up straight & moved out of the way for my milk & cereal to spew from my mouth.

& it did. I wiped my mouth with a napkin & took a deep breath to speak. "W-why?"

He giggled at the way I stuttered. "You'll see. We're moving to Sacremento."

"I knew we wer moving, but not _that _far away!" I stood up slowly to wash my dishes.

"Sorry, Sis, but that's the way the Earth revolves. I would say 'GoodBye' to _Garrett_!" He made kissing noises & smiled. Did I mention he knows about my crush on my best friend?

I hit him with the dishrag & he contnued smiling. "Shut up!"

"Whatever! Are you done? I need to drive you to school so you don't miss your last day of the most _amazing_ school here in Orlando!" I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Wait!" I poked him in the stomach. "Put on a goddamn shirt!"

He laughed & grabbed a sweatshirt, slipping it over his head & grabbing his keys.

I climbed into passenger seat & we were on our way.

* * *

Garrett hugged me when he saw me. "What's wrong?" he asked, always more observant of me than myself.

"Nothing..." I said, looking down.

He lifted my face up with both hands & brown eyes met blue-green. "Tell me." He put his hands down.

I flopped my bangs out of my eyes & hesitated slightly before answering. "I, uh, I'm...um...I'm moving to California."

His eyes got wide. "_What_? Why _California_?"

"That's what I said." I stared at my hands as I played with the hem of my shirt. "Today is my last day here..."

He hugged me again & kissed the top of my head. "I'll miss you," he whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his waist & squeezed him back. "I'll miss you, too."

He let go of our hug, but held my shoulders to examine me from arms-length. He kissed my forehead & hugged me some more. "Don't we have every class togther but band & P.E.?" I nodded into his chest. "Do you want to be my girlfriend for a day?"

I stepped back. "Are you fo' serious or are you just being nice?"

He laughed & hugged me again. "I iz fo' serious, gurrl!" I laughed loudly & he took my hand. "Shall we go to math?"

"We shall. But I need to stop by my locker first." We sauntered over to my large purple locker & I opened it quickly while he leaned against the blue one next to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me when I shut the locker door with my binder & pencil in my hands.

"As ready as ever."

He grabbed my hand again & we walked over to math class. He pulled out my chair before taking a seat in the desk next to me.

* * *

Garrett leaned down & kissed my forehead. "Text me as much as possible. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too..." He wiped a stray tear from my cheek & kissed me quickly.

I opened the door car door & climbed inside.

"What's wrong?" my brother asked, poking my tear-stained cheek.

"Nothing," I replied angrily. "Let's just go. We have a stupid plane to catch."

"Tell me what's wrong or I'll leave you here alone."

I sighed, giving in. "Garrett asked me to be his girlfriend for a day after I told him I was moving & then he kissed me & now we're moving all the way to California." I took a deep breath, being I didn't breath when I spoke.

"Oh...Sorry...You're all packed up, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We're leaving after we get home."

I let a tear roll down my cheek.

The plane touched down & another tear fell from my eye. I left my headphones in, Smosh music & screamo blasting.

My brother tugged on my hand. I pulled the music out of one ear to hear him. "We only have a short drive to the house & we're home. You get to pick a room first. I know that'll cheer you right up." He smiled at me & got up.

We got our luggage & left the airport. The drive was silent until we turned onto our street. My stomach was the one who ruined the silence.

I shushed it. "We're almost there & then I'll get us some food," I mumbled to it.

My brother laughed & pulled into the garage. I ran into the house & chose my room quickly.

It was a light beige & it had a window that allowed me to see the neighbor's flower garden. They had a window that looked into mine, so I peeked trough it. It looked familiar.

I decided to set up my room. I put my trombone in the closet & my awards on a shelf.

"Hey, AnneMarie," my brother said, walking into my room.

"What, Brother?" I asked, slightly pissed that I couldn't be alone for a bit.

"You got some special guests." He was smiling & there was sparkle in his eyes. A sneaky sparkle.

"Oh, God, what did you do?" I slumped my shoulders slightly, but walked to the front door.

I straightened up & smiled, opening the door. I stopped dead in my tracks & slammed the door.

* * *

**I know it's not really a FanFic now, but it will be soon! :) Promise!**


	2. The New Beginning

**I'm trying to post a new chapter every day, but sometimes I won't be able to. I'm going on a band trip this Saturday & won't be able to get on. Thanks! c:**

* * *

Smosh.

Smosh was here.

They were standing outside of my door, smiling.

"JACOB!" I screamed into the house.

He walked out of the hallway, teeth gleaming, & leaned against a wall. "Well," he said, gesturing towards the door. "Let them in!"

I nodded & turned around, having trouble with the doorknob. I managed to get it open & there they were, still smiling, real as ever.

"H-hello..." I stuttered, face a deep read, & flopped my bangs out of my eyes.

Ian hugged me. "We're your neighbors."

"Your brother told us you're a _huge_ fan!" Anthony said, clearly excited that they have a different neighbor now.

I turned around & glared at my brother. He continued smiling & waved. I flipped him off & turned back around.

"So," Ian began. "What's your name?"

I blushed a darker red. "AnneMarie."

Ian nudged Anthony with his elbow. "Pretty."

"How old are you?" Anthony blurted out accidentally. His smile disappeared & his face turned the same shade as mine.

I smiled back. "18."

Ian's smile suddenly got wider. "Cool."

"So..." I said; talking to them was getting easier. "Do you wanna come in?" I moved out of the doorway & gestured inside with the arm that wasn't holding the door.

"Nah, we were just- OOF!" Anthony began, but Ian elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sure! Thanks!" He walked inside.

"You don't have to, Anthony...It's fine." I smiled encouragingly.

"No thanks. I have to eat lunch with my mom." He hugged me quickly, then lean down to whisper in my ear, "Besides, I think Ian has a crush on you." I gulped.

_Ian_ liking _me_? That's impossible!

"Bye, Ian!" Anthony said loudly, winking.

I shut the door behind him & went to sit on the couch next to Ian, the only seat left. I brought my legs up to my chin & wrapped my arms around them.

A question popped into my head. "Hey, Ian." He looked up. "Do you play an instrument?"

"No. I'm not that skilled in anything. What about you?"

I gave it some thought, even though I could have answered instantly. "I play trombone, a little piano, & barely any guitar. Ask him."

I gestured to my brother, who was just sitting there, smiling at us. "Yep."

I jumped up, remembering something. "BE RIGHT BACK!" I exclaimed, then ran to get my camera. I calmly walked back in, recording.

"What's that?" Ian asked, poking my belly.

I giggled involuntarily. "A stomach. If you meant 'what are you doing', than I'm recording a vlog. I have a youtube, too, y'know?"

He was obviously surprised. "You don't look like an internet slut! You're too pretty."

I blushed. "Thanks...Neither do you!" I sat on the couch & spread my feet across Ian's lap.

He chuckled lightly. "What's your username?"

I blushed even deeper. "N-not saying..."

He poked my leg. "Tell me!"

"You'll laugh!"

"That makes me wanna know more! _Please_!"

"Nooo! I don't wanna!"

"C'mon, please?"

I hesitated. "Promise not to laugh?" I murmured.

He lifted my head up with one finger. "Promise."

His eyes were sincere, so I told him quietly. "MrsHecoxForEver..."

I dropped his hand, surprised. "I...I, uh, have to go..." He stood up & I turned off my camera. "Hope you like it here in Cali," he said while walking towards the door. He didn't stop until he had to open the door, then proceeded to slowly trudge out of the door.

I turned around to face my brother, who was still sitting, smiling stupidly. I walked up to him, my camera on the couch, & punched him in the arm. "Why the hell didn't you say anything? You douche! You just sat there like an idiot!"

"Because Ian _likes_ you."

I folded my arms. "He does _not_!"

"Yes he does!" He poked my stomach. "He told me. He asked me if you were outta school yet so he take you out to lunch sometime. Trust me. He is in _love_ with you."

I glared at him. "Why would I trust you?"

"Because I'm your brother! & guys tell each other _everything_."

"Whatever. I'm going to my room. G'night."

"Night." Still smirking.

I walked into the well-lit room & opened my window, feeling a little warm. I put my headphones into my ears & got out my book. I began reading to some screamo when something hit my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, yanking out my headphones. Ian smiled out of his window from across the yard & all I could do was look at him like he was an idiot. "What the hell, man? Not only did you act like a douchebag earlier, but now you throw stuff at me? What was that, anyway? A shard of _glass_?"

"Well," Ian began, talking all smart-like, "my dear friend, it was merely a pebble. & I was only acting like that because I didn't know what to say, but I do now."

He threw something else at me, this time a piece of styrophome with a piece of paper attached to it. I opened it & read the messy scrawl quickly.

_Will you be my girlfriend? -Ian_

I smiled & wrote one single word on the paper before flinging it back.

_Yes_

His smile widened & he closed his window. I turned back around, disappointed, & put my headphones back in.

Not long after, my brother came in & yanked one out. "Visitor again." He was still smiling.

"Dick-bisquit," I muttered as I passed him & walked to the front door.

I opened it & my un-known visitor's arms flung around me. He released me from our embrace & I relaxed as I stared into his crystal-clear, piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you," was all he managed to say.

I laughed. "No prob. Hey, I need some help with something in my room. Do you mind?" I pointed towards my door with my thumb.

His smile widened. "Anything."

I tugged him to my room & shut the door.

"So, what do you need help with?" He looked around my spotless room, trying to find a flaw.

"Umm," I began, sitting in my computer chair & switching it on. "I want to do a video, but I need a helper." I sang the last part, elbowing him gently.

He smiled. "Cool! I'll do it!" He took a seat next to me. "What are we doing?"  
I smirked. "Do you drink?"

"Like, drink, drink or _DRINK_, drink?"

"_Drink_, drink."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing?" he repeated.

"Cooking," I replied simply, shrugging.

"Will you be drinking?" He poked my shoulder.

"No, I don't drink. _You'll_ be drunk & _I'll_ be hyped up on sugar!" My excitement built up as I spoke.

"So we'll both be jacked up?" He scooted a little closer.

"Yep." I scooted closer, too.

"When do we film?" He leaned down to kiss me, but I stopped him with a hand over his mouth just in time.

"Tomorrow, if you want?" I pushed his face back.

"Tomorrow, then." He stood up. "Well, AnneMarie-..." he trailed off. "That's too formal...Can I call you something else?"

"Well," I said. I stood up also. "My friend back home would call me 'Annie'. How about that?"

He smiled. "Perfect. Well, _Annie_, I have to go now. Me & Anthony have to film a new Lunchtime with Smosh...Do you wanna come?"

I thought for a moment then shook my head, smiling. "Naw. I have to look for stuff for us to cook tomorrow."

He looked at, obviously puzzled. "Don't you have school?"

"Yes, but I don't start until next week."

"Nice!" He hugged me. "See you...tonight, I guess, being I live next to you & have a window that looks into your room...That sounds kind of stalker-ish, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't care."

He swept my brown hair off of my shoulder & blonde bangs out of my face. He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him again.

"Too early for me, y'know?" We both laughed & he left soon after he hugged me again.

* * *

**Thanks again for the people who acctually read my stories! I hope I get some reviews! :)**


	3. The Cooking Fun

**Sorry guys, this chapter is a little short, but I had a bit of Writer's Block. :( I _promise_ the next one will be longer.**

**Oh! & Ian is his _real. age._ (24) in this story.**

* * *

I woke up to someone pounding on my window. I banged back, hoping to turn off the homemade alarm.

"ANNIE!" I heard a familiar voice shout through the window. "ARE WE FILMING TODAY OR NOT?"

I gestured to them, signaling that the window is unlocked & they should open it. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily, my eyes still shut & my arms still clutched around my stuffed polar bear, Jakub.

"Two."

"In the _morning_?" I whined.

"In the afternoon, silly! Now get up!"

He hit me with a pillow. "Fine!" I sat up quickly & slipped my glasses on. "What the hell, Ian!"

"We need to get the lights prepared & all that good shit. Now make yourself pretty, it shouldn't be that much of a challenge!" He kissed my forehead & ran back to his house.

I shuffled to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my hair & teeth, blow-dried my hair, got dressed, & did my makeup. Knowing Ian's skin tone was close to mine, I brought my foundation into the living room.

"Look who's dressed & beautiful!" He pointed his vlogging camera at me.

I waved shyly. "Hi..." I looked down at my hands & remembered I needed to put some makeup on Ian. "Oh! I need to make _you_ pretty, Ian," I said, holding the foundation up for the camera.

He groaned as I spread the foundation on his face & neck. "Eww! It feels nasty!"

I laughed & pulled out some chapstick. He was scared, but I ignored him.

"Now you're boo-di-full!" I smiled at him.

He chuckled. "Thanks." He turned his camera off. "Now let's film this bad boy!" He clapped his hands together.

"Kay." I continued smiling & turned the filming camera on. "Hey guys," I said, waving. "Today, I have a special guest!" I gestured to Ian.

"Hello! I'm Ian Hecox, but you may know me from Smosh! I will be helping _Annie_ here today with something! Would you like to explain to them what it is?" He pointed to me.

"We're going to be cooking some chicken tacos. Easy, right? Nope!" I pulled one of my brother's bottles of tequila down from the liquor cabinet. "Ian here is getting drunk! Yay!" He smiled. "I'm gonna eat an ass-ton of candy! YAY!" I jumped, already excited, & got a big bag of candy out of my stash that I had hidden when my brother was asleep. I opened it & picked up a piece. "Now be careful, if you eat too many, you may get sick! But I don't care." I shoved it in my mouth, chewing quickly. Ian found a glass & began drinking vigorously.

Ian was drunk enough, the bottle was hidden from him for now & forever, & was already on my sugar-high not long after we began filming. I was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Ian!" I exclaimed, bouncing around. "Will you please accept the honor of turning on the stove?" I didn't wait for his answer. "You will? Great! High, please!" I waved my hands while jumping. "WOO!"

"Uhh...How?" he asked cluelessly.

"You twist things!" I yelled, going a little crazy. "GOOD LORD, LET ME DO IT." I pushed him out of the way & heated the stove quickly. I opened a cabinet. "BAM!" I shouted, setting the pan on the counter. I pulled the chicken out of the fridge & threw that down, too. "Boom."

He stared at the stove. "Where's the fire?" He asked, turning to me, eyes sad.

"There is no fire, silly! We don't have a gas stove! We have a heated stove!" I hugged him & put a pan of cooking oil in his hands. "Will you spray the pan?"

"Sure..." Still sad from the lack of flame, apparently. I listened to the hiss of the can spraying the pan while I got some spices down.

"Ow," I said, burning myself.

"Wha'd'you do?" Ian sighed, turning away from the bag of candy he was tanking up on.

"Well, one, I burnt myself; two, my sugar high's gone & I don't want any more candy; & lastly, I don't think candy & alcohol will mix in the morning." I smiled & winked.

He hugged me. "You're so pretty."

I looked up at him. "I think you had a little too much to drink & _way_ too much candy!"

"No, I just know what's good or not." He kissed my forehead.

"Whatever," I laughed & stirred the chicken.

"Is it done yet?" Ian whined, staring at my ass.

I turned around. "See something you like?" I winked & wiggled around.

He blushed & looked down. "Uh...I don't know what you're talking about..."

I laughed loudly & returned to my pan. "Done!" I yanked it off of the stove. Ian moved out of the way just in time to miss being hit by the scalding metal. My mouthed formed a large 'O' **(Haha, looks like a face! :3)** & I laughed a silent, guilty laugh. "Sorry, Ian!"

He just laughed with me. I poured some chicken onto some tortillas & we topped them how we desired. We both took a bite & immediatly melted inside.

"Mmm..." I looked at Ian, standing there, eyes closed, enjoying the taco a little more than I thought he would, & laughed. "Are you liking that taco, Ian?"

He moaned a little & nodded.

"What would you rate it? On a scale of one to one hundred?"

He swallowed & took a drink of water. "One million & two," he stated, then took another bite.

I laughed. "Nice."

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who acctually _read_ the story & like it! :) I'm very exact about my grammar, so if I had a typo, punctuation mishap, etc., please tell me in the reviews! :) Thanks again!**

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE LATE. I'M SORRY, BUT I HAVE STUFF TO DO! I WISH I COULD BE ABLE TO WRITE ALL THE TIME, BUT I CAN'T. I HAVE SCHOOL & A BAND TRIP ON SATURDAY. I'LL THINK ABOUT IT THE WHOLE TIME. I'LL HAVE IT UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**_


	4. Vidcon Surprises

**Sorry this is late, guys! I just finished writing it because I was busy! :( I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey!" I screamed at Ian from across the room. "Ian!" I waved my arm.

He looked over & waved back as he made his way across the crowded floor. He made his way to me & was panting heavily. Anthony was still jogging after him. "H-Hey Annie...Bleh..."

I laughed. "Please don't ever leave me alone again!"

"Sorry," he said, hugging me. "We tend to zone out at VidCon."

I hugged Anthony. "Do you like it so far?" he asked me.

"Well," I began, "the only people I've seen so far that I know are you two." I grabbed Ian's hand.

"Lucky for you, we arranged a meeting with some people you _do_ know!" Anthony playfully punched my arm.

"Ohh!" I jumped & down, gripping at Ian's arm.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! & I can't tell you! Anthony wants it to be a surprise." He winked & Anthony blushed.

"Fine...When are we going?"

"Well, one of them is coming right...," he looked at his phone, "...now!"

I looked around & Ian pointed at someone with a smile. I let go of Ian's hand & had a fangirl moment. "No. F**king. Way!"

My unexpected visitor waved at Ian then looked at me & smiled.

My heart stopped. His straight brown hair perfect, his blue-green eyes twinkling with a light that Ian's got when he saw me the first night.

He high-fived my friend & boyfriend before hugging me tightly.

"Sh-Shane...D-Dawson?" I spluttered, looking at Ian's smiling face. Too bad I wore a Smosh shirt.

He nodded. "Yep!" Shane exclaimed, smiling straight at me. His eyes met mine. "You have pretty eyes...," he breathed unthinkingly.

Ian coughed & put his arm around me. I looked up at his cold face, confused. "So, Shane," he spat into Shane's face. "What have you done today?"

He shook his head lightly, probably trying to shake his thoughts into place. "Uh...I've been hangin' around with Lisa, Bree, Steve, Hannah..." He looked at me carefully this time. "Do you know her?"

I smiled & nodded. "My Drunk Kitchen. My favorite one is the one with you in it!" I blushed.

He laughed his enchanting laugh. "No way! Me too!" This time I laughed with him. "So, who have you met so far?"

I flopped my hair out of my eyes. "You."

He looked at Ian with surprise. "Really?"

Ian nodded, relaxing a bit. "But I arranged a couple more meets with some other people."

"Who?" Shane wondered.

I put a finger to my lips. "Shh. Secret."

He chuckled. "Cool."

"Yeah, I'm psyched." I fisted the air a bit.

"So when are you meeting them?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Anthony stopped me. "In about 10 minutes. Don't you have a meet-&-greet then?"

Shane looked at his phone. "Damn. Yeah. I gotta go know if I wanna make it on time."

"Aw!" I said, pouting a bit.

"I had fun meeting you!" He hugged me. "Maybe we can eat lunch sometime?"

My face showed my confusion. "Like a...date?" He nodded. "Umm...I can't...I already have a boyfriend." Ian rubbed my shoulder. "Maybe we can, like...all eat?"

His face fell a bit. "N-never mind...I have to go now...Bye..." He waved slightly with his hand before turning & walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled, yanking away from Ian's arm. I ran to him & pulled out a piece of paper. I placed it in his hand. "Text me."

He smiled & nodded. "Oh! I forgot your name!"

I giggled. "I never said my name, but I'm AnneM-...Annie."

"I like it." He hugged me & walked away.

"What was that for?" Ian asked me.

I shrugged. "I felt bad & he seems nice, so I thought it would be okay if we texted each other...Would it?"

He smiled & hugged me. "Yeah! Just don't make any dates."

We laughed & went off to meet my next new friend.

* * *

"Oh...my god...You didn't..." I had a hard time seeing the boyish 20 year old in front of me.

Ian smiled at my blank face. "Oh, but I did."

My new friend hugged me. "I heard you watch my videos! Do you like them?"

I nodded silently. I couldn't believe the guy with the dark-chocolate bieber-flip with blue eyes was standing in front of me with that goddamn beautiful smile on his face.

"Well, I'm glad."

No. This wasn't happening. The man in front of me wasn't here. My inspiration was merely mind trickery.

"Ar-...Are you...This is gonna sound stupid...F**k it...You're Damon Fizzy!" I exclaimed.

He nodded. "Yes. But I never learned your name!"

"Sorry...I'm Annie..." Ian rested his chin on my head. "Ow...& that's Ian."

Damon got a confused look in his eyes. "Boyfriend?"

I nodded as much as I could under Ian's head. "Boyfriend."

"Ah...Damn. I bet you had a lot of boyfriends before him."

I shook my head slightly. "Uh-uh. None..." I winced as Garrett's image crept into my mind. "Well...One...Sort of..."

Ian looked down at me. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

I sighed & looked at the floor. "Before I moved here...I had a crush named Garrett & he asked me out after I told him I was moving...We only got to date for a day & then I had to leave." I let a tear escape my shut eyes.

"Aww," Ian, Anthony, & Damon said at once. Ian kissed my hair, Anthony kissed my cheek, & Damon kissed my forehead.

I blushed & sniffled. "Thanks, guys."

"Yeah," they said.

"Do you wanna go get some ice cream after this?" Ian asked.

I just nodded.

"Okay. Do you wanna come, Damon?"

"Ah, no. I can't."

Ian looked confused.

"Ian, Damon is vegan," I stated with a smile.

"How did yo-" Ian began, but I stopped him.

"I watch his videos."

"Ohh! 'Cause I didn't know that!" he stated with sarcasm.

Damon took out his phone. "Crap. I gotta go. Well, I gotta go. Have fun on your ice cream trip!" He hugged me & the guys & left.

"I like him," Ian said & wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked, laughing. "Because he didn't flirt with me?" He just nodded. "Wow. It takes little to make you happy."

He smirked & leaned towards me slowly. "True dat."

I put my hand over his mouth because I was about to pee my pants from laughing to hard.

"Still too early?" I nodded, still laughing. He sighed. "Okay. One more & we can get some ice cream."

I squealed & clapped my hands excitedly. "YAY!" He laughed as hard as I did. "I don't know if you can tell or not, but I is _excited_." Heavy sarcasm.

He chuckled & kissed my forehead. "C'mon!" He tugged at my hand & I followed him without arguing. "Just a hint, though. It's not a YouTuber."

I stopped everything. My steps, my smile, my movements all together. "Not...a YouTuber?" My cheeks flushed & I fiddled with my shirt. "Wh-Who, then?"

He stopped his joking. "I've told you this. It's a _surprise_."

I started walking again, although I was still sad. He kissed my hair & towed me to a private place in the hotel where my _new_ delightful surprise was.

* * *

**Long chapters are long! :D...Okay, I stole that from someone, but this is an abnormally long chapter for me. I hope the long chapter makes up for my absence. :)**


	5. My New BFF

**Ohh! The last one was a cliffhanger ;) But in this chapter, something exciting _will_ happen :)**

* * *

"Hello, Annie," the man said, shaking my hand.

"H-hi..." I couldn't breathe.

My hands were sweating, my heart was pounding, & my face was so red it looked like I went to the beach without sunscreen.

"I'm here to talk to you about a singing career." My dreams were all coming true at once, but I couldn't make sense of them. "Ian here told me you have a great voice. Oh, I'm being so _rude_! I'm Xavier, but my friends call me 'X'. Would you prefer AnneMarie or Annie? Ian told me you used to be called AnneMarie, just in case that sounded creepy."

He was handsome, about 23, 6'1". He had bleach blonde emo hair with blue streaks & emerald eyes. He was skinny, like Anthony, but his pecks & abs were more defined. He wore black square-frame glasses & a plaid button-up shirt with grey skinny jeans.

I swallowed hard. "Annie, please."

He chuckled softly. "Now, there's no need to be formal! Just talk to me like you're talking to an old friend."

I almost threw up. "Uh...O-okay..."

"Are you nervous? There's no reason to be nervous! I won't bite!" He laughed.

Ian giggled & spoke up. "She's a _bit_ shy. She doesn't like talking to people she doesn't really know."

I shot a mean look at Ian. "Shut up!" I muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

Xavier didn't mind. "Oh, that's okay! I used to be like that, & then I started to be a music manager. I get to talk to people everywhere!" He smiled widely & his eyes sparkled. I smiled back weakly. "But I've seen your vlogs on YouTube & then Ian & Anthony called. I've always liked your voice. I would like you to be my next client."

My heart stopped. Right then & there. Somehow I managed to speak. "Like...a..._singer_?" He nodded. "Um...I dunno...Ian?...Are you okay with this?"

"If I wasn't okay with this, why would I have arranged the meeting?" he asked, looking at me like I was stupid for asking such a thing.

"Y'know, he's got a point," Anthony commented.

"But...I...You know how shy I am!" I started to tear up as I looked into Ian's sure crystal-blue eyes. "I-I have terrible stage fright!"

Ian brushed my hair out of my face. "We'll get over that." He sounded so absolute, so positive, I didn't know whether or not to say yes.

I turned back to Xavier with a sure mind. "Okay." I flopped my bangs out of my eyes, smiling. "I'll do it."

His smile got wider & Ian squeezed me tight. "YES!" Anthony screamed, fist-pumping a bit.

"I'm looking forward to doing business with you, Annie." He hugged me shortly before leaving.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ian exclaimed & squeezed me with all his might.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"How's about dat ice _creaaam_?"

I laughed at the way he said 'ice cream' & we left.

* * *

"Mm..." Ian moaned, licking the chocolate chip ice cream that were sharing.

I laughed. "You likes it?" He nodded. I giggled & slurped some of it, too. I glanced over to Anthony & Kalel. They had completely forgotten about their ice cream, which was now on the ground, & were making out.

On a park bench.

In front of a billion people.

Ian followed my stare & when he found the image I was seeing, his features softened into sadness. "When are you gonna let me kiss you?"

I looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Soon enough. It's just too early. The last time I kissed a guy was in Florida. About 5 months ago. I'm still in school. I have other things to focus on. One more month. One more month until we're _so close_ to kissing, it won't be funny. Just let me have time to think it over, Ian, & we can run away for all I care."

He started smiling & blushed. "Okay...Can I have one of your school pictures?"

I laughed. "Sounds kinda creepy...But sure!" I pulled one out of my purse. "Here." I handed it to him.

"Thanks." He put it in the pocket of his hoodie.

"How the hell are you wearing that?" I licked the ice cream.

"This?" He waved the material around. "I'm used to it."

I waved to my spaghetti-strap tank top & skinny jeans. "I'm not even used to the jeans!" He laughed.

I looked at Anthony & Kalel, then to the ice cream. There & back again. "Are you done with this?" I asked Ian, gesturing to the dripping cone.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"This is why." I chucked the frozen treat at Anthony's back. He sat at up straight & screamed. I laughed.

* * *

"ANNIE!" Ian screamed tthrough my window. "WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" He opened it & climbed in, jumping on my bed. He shook my leg. "Annie. Remember what happens after school?"

I pulled the blankets higher over my shoulders. "Stop it, Ian!" I yelled in my British accent. "I'm not wearing a bra!" Sure enough, he did.

"I never knew you were British."

"I grew up in England, but we moved back to Florida when I was 6."

"Wow. Anyways, you need to get ready for school."

I groaned & rubbed my eyes. "Why?"

"Because after school, we have to meet with Xavier & record a few things."

I shot up, momentarily forgetting about my current state. "WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME?"

"Just now! Now, I'll leave & make you a breakfast that won't make your throat snotty so you can get dressed. No milk, right?" He stood up.

I sighed, standing up next to him. "Right..." I hugged him & he left.

I picked out my purple off-shoulder shirt & booty shorts. I slipped on my blue Osirises before running off to straighten my hair.

"Wow," Ian said when I walked into the kitchen. "You are...beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Aww!" I exclaimed, running over to hug him. "Thank you, Ian." I stepped back to look at his outfit. "You look...," I arranged the strings on his hoodie & looked at his Cookie Monster PJ pants, "...cute!" He scowled at me. "What? You're in PJs! I love them, though! They're _totes_ adorbs!"

He laughed & hugged me again. "Do you want a ride to school?" He took a bite out of my toast with apricot jelly before handing it to me.

"Yeah, thanks." I devoured the toast quickly & wrote a note to my brother saying Ian was driving me. We left in a split second.

* * *

"I don't wanna get out!" I complained as Ian drove into the parking lot of the high school. I pouted my lip a bit & gave him the puppy eyes.

"God dammit, Annie! Don't look at me like that!" He slowed the car a little bit. "I don't want you to get in trouble. You only have one more month of school & then we can spend _all_ the time we want together."

I pouted at the ground instead. "Fine. Just _promise_ me you'll pick me up after school."

"I promise." He stopped in front of the building before he put his arm around my shoulder & pulled me closer to kiss my head. "Now, have a good day. I'll see you soon & we can see Xavier. Save you—."

I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. Save your voice, drink lots of water, blah blah blah." I kissed his cheek & hopped out of the car before he could say any more.

I met some of my new friends at the door. Jessica, the blonde cheerleader, Miranda, the ginger chess team captain, & Hannah, the Jew with light brown hair. Apparently they had been watching me in the car the whole time.

"Who the _hell_ was that?" Hannah asked, slightly frightened.

"Your brother?" Miranda spoke up.

I shook my head.

"Your dad?" Jessica wondered.

I looked at her like she was stupid. "Did he look old enough to be my dad?"

Then they all stopped walking & spoke at the same time. "NO! Now _who_ was he?"

I continued walking. "My new beau."

We stopped at my locker & they talked like they rehearsed that they were going syncronize their words. "For how long?"

I shrugged, perfectly calm. "About 5 months."

"Has he kissed you?"

My smooth features faltered. "NO!" I yell-whispered, my voice appalled.

Their faces calmed. "How old is he?"

My face turned to a shade of bright red. "Uh...um...24..."

Their mouths widened & they did their 'happy dance'. "OH EM GEE!"

I smiled & my blush deepened. I was glad they were happy for me. "Oh!" I exclaimed, remembering something. "I have good news." I shut my locker. "Are you ready for this?

You might wanna calm down a bit. Are you calm?" They took a few deep breaths, still smiling, & nodded. "I have a contract."

They looked confused, especially Jess. "Wha'd'you mean?" Jess asked, cocking her head to the side.

"A music contract. I HAVE A RECORD DEAL!"

We all jumped up & down, squealing in joy.

* * *

**So, I like this chapter. It's pretty long. :) I read your reviews & (sorry if it pisses you off) they were pretty positive. :) I finished writing this a couple nights back, so, sorry Stella, but there will be '&' signs instead of 'and'. I'm used to it that way. I will take it into consideration, though. Thanks for reading & keeping up with my crazy writing imagination!**


	6. First Song

**Sorry this one is late, guys. I was at my dad's house. :)**

* * *

The rest of the day past in a blur. The most exciting part of the day was in band when I got a sax solo. I was too hyped about seeing Ian again. Oh, and Xavier...No, just Ian.

I hopped into his car and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, but we need to get ready to see Xavier." He sped towards the house and we were there quickly.

He followed me into my room and sat down on my bed while I chose a fancy shirt. "What happened at school today?" he asked me when I slipped it over my undershirt.

"Nothing much, but I did get a sax solo in band."

"Sax solos ROCK!" He jumped up off my bed and noticed he was still wearing his pajamas...and no underwear.

I covered my eyes. "GOOD LORD, IAN, PUT ON SOME PANTIES!"

He laughed and blushed, sitting down. "S-sorry...Let's go to my house so I can get dressed."

* * *

"I hope Anthony doesn't mind that I used his flat-iron," I said, climbing into the car.

"Nah, he never minds." Ian hopped in the drive's seat.

I nodded and plugged my iPhone in. I started playing Cute by Stephen Jerzak. I put that in a playlist with the karaoke version and put the playlist on loop.

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean,_  
_and baby I'm lost out at sea._  
_Did the sun just come out,_  
_or did you smile at me?_  
_I'm singin' fa la la la la!_

I sang along, hitting each note perfectly.

Ian smiled at me when the song was over. The karaoke version came on, so I started singing to Ian.

"Wow," he muttered when we got to the building. "You _are _good."

I blushed. "Thanks. Let's go inside so I can sing it to Xavier." I unplugged my phone and started to open the door, but Ian stopped me.

"Uh-uh-uh." He shook his finger and got out. He walked over to my side, my face plastered with confusion as he opened my door. "Allow me." He gestured for me to get out, so I did.

"What was that for?" I asked him and grabbed his hand.

"I wanna make you as happy as possible today."

I swung our arms as we strode through the entrance and to were Xavier was waiting for me.

"Annie! Ian!" he exclaimed, hugging me and shaking Ian's hand. "How are you, darling?"

I blushed. "Um, good! I got a sax solo today in band..."

"You play sax?" He gestured to a chair in front of a big contraption with a lot of dials, switches, and buttons.

Ian sat first and I sat in his lap. "Yeah, sax, trombone, and a _little_ little piano."

"Wow. and you manage to sing in the midst of all that?"

I smiled. "Yeah! I love it. Music is my life. Without music, I would be dead."

"You're very passionate, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I express my feelings when they're felt."

"Would you mind playing a bit before you sing?" He pulled two unused cases from under the sound table.

"Uh...Sure?"

"Do you need help setting them up?"

"Nah." Before I finished the syllable, I had the trombone case open and the slide out. I assembled it quickly. "Do you have music or do you want me to play from memory?"

"Whichever is fine for you," Xavier said, squirming excitedly in his chair.

"Kay." I stood up and played the Nyan Cat song.

I brought the instrument away from my numb lips and the room bursted with applause from two people. Of course my blush deepened.

"Thanks..." I put the brass back in its case and pulled out the saxophone. I let the boys talk as I sucked on the reed to get it ready. When I put it in its correct place, the room went silent.

I decided to do improv. I played a slow song of sadness and despair with barely any rests, but the tempo accelerated as the song continued and got happier until it ended with a cheerful ring.

I put the sax back. "I messed up..." I looked up into Ian's eyes.

They were filled with tears as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight.

"You did not! That was beautiful!" He released me and kissed my forehead gently.

"Thanks, Ian." I looked to Xavier.

He had taken off his glasses and was wiping his eyes, as well. "Wow. You are amazing."

I smiled. "I've been told. Can I sing now?" _It's gonna have to happen sooner or later, AnneMarie_, I thought in my head.

"Yes! Of course!" Xavier exclaimed, opening the door to the recording room for me.

Ian handed him the track and I put my headphones on.

_"I thought you said you'd call by noon.  
I've been waiting for you  
and it's all I can do,  
'cause you're always doin' somethin'  
with somebody else.  
I think the last time you penciled me in,  
was the night before I saw you dance.  
You're like a flower in the wind,  
about as graceful as my friend.  
Her hair is like a morning breeze,  
on a sunshiney day  
talks with the way,  
without the words that I normally use,  
& I'm stumblin'.  
Oh, oh, ohh._"

I smiled at Ian and continued to sing.

"_...When you laugh, and your cheeks turn rosy;  
when you smile, and you scrunch your nose;  
when you breathe, and the sunshine is shinin' on you.  
When your hair's, blowing in the wind;  
when your eyes, start glistening;  
when you talk, I start listening to you...  
To you...To you._"

I took the headphones off & looked up. Ian was gone. I walked out of the recording room & tapped Xavier on the shoulder. He looked up, his cheeks stained with tears.

"Umm...Where's Ian?"

He pointed to the door and turned back to his work.

I walked over to the door and opened it, surprised to find Ian in the hallway, on the floor, with his head in his hands.

"I—...Ian?"

He looked up with swollen eyes. "Annie," he said, standing up and running over to throw his arms around me.

"Ian, bro, what's the matter?" I asked. My words were muffled against his hoodie.

He pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That was almost as beautiful as you. I came out here so you wouldn't see me cry."

I blushed and hugged him back. "Thanks, Ian."

We stood like that for about 20 minutes before we decided to go see how Xavier was doing.

"Finished!" he exclaimed when we walked in the door.

"With what?" Ian asked, and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his hands on my stomach.

"The song. I edited it already." He spun around to face us.

"Doesn't it take, like, 3 hours to edit a song?" I wondered.

"Normally, but nothing was wrong with your voice. I just put a little special effects to some of the words."

"Like what?"

"A couple parts had to be overlapped, I added some pitch changers here and there, but nothing major."

"Can we hear it?" I smiled up at Ian.

"Yeah! Of course!" He pressed the play button on his computer.

"Wow," I muttered when the song was over.

"Do you like it?" Xavier asked.

"I love it!"

"When does it go on iTunes?" Ian pondered.

"When do you feel it should, Annie?"

I looked up from me and Ian's hands at the sound of my name. "Huh? Oh! Now, if it's possible!"

Xavier smiled. "You are certainly one of the best clients I've ever had."

I blushed even deeper. "Thanks."

He tapped a button on his computer. "Okay. It's on iTunes and you two are free to go."

He shook Ian's hand and hugged me again.

* * *

We got home quickly. I walked into my house while Ian went next door. He stopped me before I stepped inside and spun me around.

"Have a goodnight, baby," he whispered, then kissed my forehead.

I blushed. "Thanks. You too."

He kissed my forehead one more time before walking back to his house.

* * *

**Aww! :3**

**Thanks to all the new readers and all the old ones for keeping up with me! Stella, I took your advice and I have to admit, it does look better!**

**Please keep leaving nice reviews (which I doubt you will) and I'll try to have a new chapter up tonight or tomorrow! :)**


	7. Bad News for Everyone

**Told ya. :)**

* * *

**(My POV)**

I woke up late, of course, because my brother didn't wake me up. I got dressed quickly and ran into the kitchen to grab a bagel. My brother had left a note on the counter telling me he had left to get some groceries and would be back when I got home.

"Fine," I muttered to myself and bolted out the door to Ian and Anthony's.

I pounded on it three times before Ian had opened it.

"I need you to drive me to school!"

"Why?" he asked, still groggy. He got his keys, anyways.

"My brother is getting groceries and it's an hour walk from here to the school. I'm on _fire_ from just standing here! C'mon, _please_?"

"Fine. Get in the car." He pointed to the garage.

I ran to it and jumped in the blue car.

"God." He shoved the key in the hole angrily. "It's 8 in the morning. For my girlfriend, you sure don't respect my sleeping schedule."

I got butterflies when he said 'girlfriend'. "Nope."

I looked up at his face, his crystal blue eyes sitting above dark shadows, and I found he was thinking hard about something. I decided to distract him. "Did you stay up all night editing again?"

He ignored my question. "You said you were hot a second ago...Why? You said you lived in Florida."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "It was never _this _hot. But you didn't answer my question."

He sighed. "Yes. I acctually passed out on the couch an hour before you started pounding on the door!"

I looked down at my shirt and twiddled my thumbs, frightened at his tone and volume. "Oh...Sorry..."

He glanced down at me. His expression softened a bit to regret. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "It's okay...I—...I shouldn't have yelled."

I turned my head slightly to kiss his hand.

* * *

"AnneMarie," my young French teacher called out from her desk.

At the sound of my name, my head jerked up from the pattern of hearts I was drawing. "_Oui_, Momma J?" I asked. She didn't like formal names and preferred we called her that. She also thought it would be better if we always talked in French in class to get used to it.

"Will you come here for a minute?" He gestured with her finger.

"Yes, Momma J." I stood up from my desk and crossed the classroom. "Yes?"

Her eyes were troubled. "Your brother just emailed me," she whispered. "He's coming to pick you up, honey. Your Auntie Tina passed away last night."

My eyes widened and my breathing picked up. "_Je m'excuse_, exuse me?"

"_Je suis désolé_, I'm sorry, Anne." She pat my hand gently. "Would you like a hug?" She stood up slowly.

I shook my head, feeling a bit sick. "_Excusez moi_."

I ran out of the room with my hand over my mouth, only to stop in front of a trash bin. I threw up my water and bagel, the only thing I had this morning, and then sat on the floor with my head in my hands.

"AnneMarie?" I heard Momma J mutter from in front of me.

"Yes, Momma J?" I managed to choke out between sobs.

"Oh, please. Call me Janice." She sat down criss-cross-applesauce in front of me and stroked my hair gently. "Are you gonna be okay?"

I noticed she wasn't speaking in French, a sign that she cared. I brushed that thought off and nodded weakly, still bawling.

"I think you need a hug, honey. C'mere." She wrapped her arm around me, rubbing my shoulders and lettimg me cry into her shirt.

"Momma J?" Jessica called out from across the hall. "AnneMarie's AnneMarie's brother is here."

"Thank you, Jess. Get back to work." She released me from the hug. "Go on home. Get some rest, eat some food, feel better." She squeezed me again. "May the lord watch over her and bless her soul," she recited in French.

I nodded and stood up. "Thank you." I walked down the hallway and to the lobby without getting my stuff.

"Annie," my brother said from a chair and stood up. "Are you okay?"

I ran over to him, nearly knocking him over from throwing my arms around him too hard. "How did she die?"

"She's had cancer for a long time, Sissy," he stated quietly. "I just found out about it."

"Did she die in peace?" I asked in my flawless French.

"_Oui._" He hugged me back.

* * *

Ian opened my window and put his elbows on the seal. "You okay?" he asked gently.

I shook my head and hugged my teddy tighter.

He made a face like he smelled something funny, which he probably did. "Have you been puking?" I nodded weakly and shut my eyes. "Aww, honey." He climbed in through the window and laid down on the be next to me. He kissed my warm forehead and stroked my hair like Momma J did. "What happened?"

A tear rolled down my cheek. I knew I was incapable of working without throwing up or bawling, so I pointed to my computer that was already turned on and with a video of me and Auntie Tina.

It was my first day of kindergarten in London. My brother and I were living with her then because neither of us were eighteen.

She was recording her and I when I had just got out of the car. I remember crying to her, "Auntie Tina, I don't like it here already." She just laughed at me and hugged me goodbye. I remember crying my eyes out when she had left.

A lot more than that happened that day before I had walked into the classroom. Auntie Tina and I had been goofing off before she told me I had to leave.

Ian watched the whole video. He laughed at some parts, but stopped when he saw 4-year-old me crying my eyes out about Auntie Tina leaving.

"Is she the reason that you're like this right now?" he asked when the video was over. I nodded. "She—"

I picked up the trash bin next to my bed and threw up into it.

His face turned from sympathy to shock. "Annie!" He ran over to my side and rubbed my back. "Shh. I'm sorry. It's okay. Shh."

I finally sat up and wiped my mouth with the rag next to my bed. I looked into Ian's eyes and he stared back, seeing something I couldn't feel.

"You can cry, now, honey."

And I did. I cried as hard as I could. Right when I was almost done, I stopped crying abruptly, my mind was less crowded, and the weight of one million men was lifted off of my shoulders. I looked into the eyes of the man holding me and didn't know a thing about him.

* * *

**(Ian's POV)**

"I wanna kiss a butterfly," Annie said in small British voice that belonged to a 3 year old.

"Annie?" I asked, slightly frightened.

"I wanna kiss a butterfly!" She started pouting.

"You...want to kiss a butterfly?" I stroked her cheek with my hand.

"Yeah!" She smiled at me.

"Annie, who's your brother?"

"My brother is Jacob and stop calling me that horrid name! I am AnneMarie, not Annie!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, and Auntie Tina said to never talk to strangers!" Right after she said that, her whole body began convulsing.

"AnneMarie," I made a face because the name didn't fit in my mouth, "can I hug you?" I felt stupid asking her that question.

"Sure! I love hugs!" She made no effort in moving.

"C'mere, then."

Her face turned confused. "I am."

"C'mere."

"I am!"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Do you know who I am?"

"No...Should I?"

"I'm Ian." I lifted her face to look into her eyes. "Remember?"

"No...I wanna kiss a butterfly...I—...I want...I want to..." Her body went limp in my arms, but she was still breathing; heavily, like she was sleeping.

I dropped her onto the bed suddenly, frightened I did something. "Jacob," I said loudly. Feeling something was really wrong, I stood up and shouted with a breaking voice, "JACOB!"

I ran into the living room, and he was on the phone with someone. He obviously hadn't heard me yelling through the closed door, for he was still talking in a flirtatious voice into the reciever. Knowing it was a girl, I ran over and hung it up.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Shut up and _listen_!" I hissed at him. "Your sister just passed out in my arms! Something is very, _very_ wrong!"

He looked slightly shaken. "What? What happened?"

"She kept saying 'I wanna kiss a butterfly' and then said she didn't know who I was and she was talking in a British accent and was talking about your Auntie Tina!" I took a deep breath.

His face got a bit more shocked. "British? She hasn't spoken with an English accent since she was 8!" His eyes got wide as he realized what was happening. "You said she passed out?" I nodded. His facial expression turned into pain and he looked towards her room. "She's lost her memory..."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**I think I did good on this chapter, and I'm kind of excited. The next chapter will be in Ian's point of view, so I get to write about his feelings and all that good crap! :) Next chapter will be up tomorrow because I'm not done yet, but stay with me because I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this chapter!**


	8. Remember Me

**I'm counter-acting my schedule right now, but I _had_ to get this chapter up today!**

* * *

I gasped. "NO," I demanded, as if I could stop it.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's happened before. She'll be fine. We just can't make her any more stressed. I'll go see if I can wake her up, _you_ stay here, eat whatever you want, sit, I don't care." He strode off to her room.

I sat on the couch, too nervous to eat. I turned on the TV and switched it to Pokemon. "Good," I muttered. "A marathon. That'll keep my mind off of the girl of my dreams that passed in my arms after forgetting me..." A single tear rolled down my cheek. _I haven't cried in a while_..., I thought. _But I have to be strong_. Another tear escaped. _For Annie_. But my eyes didn't listen. I started bawling. I didn't want her to wake up and find me in tears, so I went home. I sucked it up long enough to get up and walk through the door.

"Dude," Anthony said when I walked inside. "You look like you just had sex...and not in a good way...What the hell happened over there?"

I looked at him; his hair messed up, his chest bare, Kalel wrapped in a blanket laying on his lap. Her hair was messed up, too. The look in his eyes, happy and excited, described what I had just missed.

"GROSS!" I exclaimed, my despair turning into anger and revulsion. "WHERE DID YOU DO IT?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Everywhere but the kitchen table..."

My mouth widened in shock. "I WANT THIS WHOLE DAMN HOUSE CLEANED UP BY THE TIME I GET BACK OR YOU'RE MOVING OUT!" I picked up my keys and stormed out the door, but not before yelling, "I MEAN IT, PIG!"

* * *

I went to the store to pick up somethings I would need. I got cookies, ice cream, chocolate donuts, Cheetos, y'know, comfort food. I went to my mom's house after that, being she had went on vacation, and turned it to a romance movie, stuffing my face and bawling my face off.

Manly, right?

I just got done eating the last donut when Annie's brother called me.

"Hello?" I choked into the reciever.

"Ian, bro," Jacob began, "have you been crying?"

"I still am!" I let out a sob and returned to my Cheetos.

"Dude, calm down. I have good news and bad news."

"O-Okay."

"Good news is, I woke her up and she's regaining her memory slowly as we speak."

"G-Good! That's good! It's good, r-right?"

He laughed. "Yes! But I do have bad news..."

"What?" What the firetruck was he trying to say to me?

"You can't see her until she remembers you...Sorry, Brah."

He hung up the phone, but I just sat there with it pressed up against my face, my mouth stuffed with Cheetos. I quickly remembered that & chewed, pulling my cell away from my ear, chewing and swallowing.

I tried to keep calm, but I broke. "NO!" I shouted into the empty house. "NO, NO, _NO_!" I hit the couch and started bawling.

* * *

I drove home at five past two. I didn't go inside yet, just drove up in the driveway. I pulled the key out of the ignition and walked over to Annie's window.

Her thumb was shoved into her mouth and she was curled into a ball under her lavender sheets. Her chestnut hair was a tangled mess and her bangs were falling into her face. I saw her glasses above her head on a shelf, keeping the black rectangluar frames safe.

I pulled the window open reluctantly, not wanting to wake her. Remembering she had the brain of a six year old right now, I climbed in bed with her slowly and wrapped my arm around her. I kissed her forehead gently and she smiled in her sleep.

I looked at her eyelids, closed tight, and her eyes were moving rapidly under them. She was dreaming. I wouldn't wake her if I whispered to her a _little_ would I? Nah.

"Hey Annie," I murmured, stroking her hair softly. "What's going on? What are you dreaming about? I've missed you. I've been at my mom's house all day, thinking about you...I wish I could tell you how much I love you right now, but you can't reply and you're asleep...Why did you do this to me?" A tear ran over the bridge of nose and ran down my cheek. "I just met you, but you're everything to me. My other girlfriends didn't get me like you have. You just _have_ to remember me, Annie, you _have_ to!" Another drop of moisture left my eye. "I have to go now, but I'll come back _every. night_. Promise." I kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you," she muttered so quiet it was barely heard.

I looked down and smiled, the tears coming faster. "I love you! I love you so much!"

I kissed her cheek and she made this adorable face. It scrunched up & she smiled widely. "I love you."

I sat up, not wanting to get carried away and talk too loud. But when I wasn't in contact with her anymore, her face twisted up like she was about to cry. "Ian...," she sobbed quietly. "Ian..." I grabbed her hand. She stopped and smiled again.

I decided to try something. Everytime I wasn't touching her **(Not that way. That's just gross. Sick, sick...Five points if you know what that's from!)**, she would twist her face up and say my name. Every time I would hold her hand, or touch her face, or wrap my arms around her, she would smile and be at peace.

"I see how it works," I muttered and stroked her cheek. "But I can't stay here...Your brother will kill me if he finds out I slept with you **(Hush, brain!)**." I kissed her cheek gently and let, ignoring her soft, whining voice and sad face that caused me pain.

* * *

"Ian!" Jacob yelled at me through my car window. I was watching a movie on my iPhone. "Ian!"

I opened the door. "What?"

"I think Annie remembers you! I woke up and she was saying your name, looking all sad!"

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah!" His smile disappeared. "But I wouldn't come over until I know for sure."

My face fell. "O-Okay..."

"Keep your hopes up and keep praying." He left.

Pray? I haven't prayed since...I don't know when. I decided if anyone could help me, it was Jesus, God's one and only son. I bowed my head and shut my eyes.

_Umm...Hi...You may not care that much, but I think I should tell you. My girlfriend, I know, I know, I have another girlfriend, big woop, has lost her memory. I don't know what I can do. I haven't been through much with her, but I love her. I would do _anything_ for this girl. I would take a bullet, jump off a cliff, anything. If you help her remember me, I'll do anything. I'll go to church, I rob a bank, hell, I'll quit Smosh if that's what it takes! Please, please, _please_, just help her. Help me. Help us. Please._

I looked up, my eyes moist. I looked around. I didn't realize it had started raining; I shut my door quickly. I can't do anything to help the woman I love, and praying sure wouldn't help.

* * *

**I know, I know. Some people don't believe in that crap, but I do, and I also believe that praying _does_ help.**

**I'm proud of myself :3 Stay tuned for more! :)**


	9. New Friend

**I have a lot of explaining to do...**

**This has my brother, Tobuscus and Anthony. :)**

* * *

**MY POV**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

My eyes opened, a sudden memory popping up in my head.

It was of a man named Ian, a man I couldn't remember though I felt I should, crying next to me one night. He was so handsome, he looked so pitiful...I didn't feel like he should cry. It made me whimper; made my face twist up, made me feel bad. It made me feel like it was my fault. He reached out and touched me, and I was at peace. He told me he loved me, that he had to leave. I smiled and scrunched my face up, then said that I loved him, too. He stroked my cheek, so I wouldn't cry again, and told me again that he loved me and he had to leave. He left me crying, whimpering, making faces.

I suddenly remembered that I had moved to California after leaving my best friend. Ian was from Smosh...He was also my neighbor...No. My _boyfriend_. I remembered VidCon, Xavier, the contract...I lost my Auntie Petunia...and my memory, too.

I sat up and walked into the living room, still in my PJs. I looked around, I couldn't find my brother.

I found a note on the counter.

_Went to the market. I'll be back at about 9. Love, J_

I reached into the baking cabinet and into the bag of candy I had hidden behind the sugar, pulling out a pack of Smarties. I popped one in and heard the door open. I shut the door and leaned onto the counter to face my brother.

He smiled at me, hugging me tight. "Anything new today?" Jake asked me.

I took a deep breath. "I remember California, where we are, Garrett, Auntie Petunia, Xavier, the contract, my memory loss, VidCon...and Ian."

He smiled even wider. "You remember Ian?"

I nodded and leaned on him. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how he'll react, so he might do something stupid."

I grinned up at him. "I know."

* * *

"I've missed you so much!" Ian sobbed into my pajama shirt, squeezing me tight. "I didn't think you would ever remember me!"

I coughed. "Ian...Can't...breathe!"

He released his grip slightly, but was still clinging to me. "I wish I could tell you how much I've cried..."

I grabbed his shoulders and straightened him up to his normal height, which was half a foot taller than me. "Hey. Stop it." I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at his face. "I don't want to see you cry anymore. I know you told me you loved me. I know that I've been whimpering your name in my sleep for the last three months. And I _know_ that you got me a contract." I smiled. "I couldn't be happier. I have my first _real_ boyfriend, a home with someone who loves me, and I have a record deal."

He smiled back. "I can't help the man I am...I cry, I help people that I care about, and I confess my feelings when I have them."

I stretched up on my toes to press my lips to his.

"I love you, too," I murmured, pressing my face into his chest.

"I know," he whispered, and kissed the top of my head.

Anthony had apparently walked outside, for he made a fake gagging noise and spit on the ground. "I wish you would just get it over with and do her already."

Ian looked up. "Because, unlike _you_, I'm a virgin. You're just a slut who dates pretty girls just to get some."

"Yeah, a virgin until Melanie came along."

"Shut the hell up! She _just_ got her memory back and you decide to stain her pretty little mind. I was 18! I went a little crazy, went to a party and got drunk. Melanie took advantage of me! She never got drunk."

Anthony snorted. "Sure. _She_ took advantage of _you_."

Ian started tugging me back towards my house. "Ignore him. Melanie said that's what happened."

I hugged him anyway. "I don't care what happened. All the 16-year-old boys in my school back in Flo-Rida were always boasting about how they've already fucked a girl. If we're all being honest here, I'm 18, and I've never had a boyfriend, but," I blushed and started murmuring, "I've had a one-night-stand."

He laughed and kissed my head. "That won't happen with me."

I smiled up at him. "I'm glad."

* * *

I yawned and stretched, looking around my room. I scratched my arm while looking at the floor. When did Ian get here? I looked at myself. I was presentable. Hair in place, PJ shorts and shirt in the right spot...Yeah, I'm wearing a bra. I'm safe. I stretched my foot down and poked him with my toe.

"It's okay," he mumbled. "I'm here, honey..." He rolled onto his stomach.

"Ian," I whispered, poking him again. "Ian, wake up. Get off the floor. You can lay up here if you want. I'm getting up." I continued to poke him.

"Hm?" He sat up. "I'm cold..."

For the first time, I examined him. He wasn't wearing a shirt...Odd.

I didn't want to look at his body. He was too cute when he was asleep.

I giggled and searched the room again until I located his shirt. I pointed at it. "There. By my dresser."

He followed my finger. "Thanks." He slipped the shirt over his head and stood up. "When did I get on the floor?"

"That's what I wanna know, but if we're being honest, I don't care. You can lay on my bed; I'm going to Starbucks and then a donut shop. Do you want anything?"

"How are you gonna get there?" He scratched his head and yawned.

"I'll borrow my brother's car. I have a driver's liscence! Geez!" I laughed and slipped my shirt off.

"Oh, okay. I'll have a Pink-Frosted Sprinkle donut, please." He winked at me.

I giggled at his Smosh quote before slipping on my Food Battle 2011 shirt. "Do you want some coffee or anything? I'm going to Starbucks, too."

"I know!" he laughed, and threw me the pair of skinny jeans I was trying to find. "I heard you the first time."

"Thanks. So is that a no?" I pulled my pants on.

"No, if you could get me an orange juice, that would be great."

I threw a pair of Shape-Ups on and kissed his forehead. "Okay. Try to go back to sleep."

He yawned. "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on my dresser. "7:13."

"There won't be any trying, then. Love you."

I took a deep breath, hand hesitating on my bedroom door. "Love you too."

* * *

I got the donuts and juice quicker than I thought I would, so I took my time at Starbucks. I even sat down to drink my coffee. I didn't wanna wake Ian again. At least not _this_ early.

I took my Kindle out of my purse and started to mess around on MineCraft while sipping on my coffee. I played on my Creative world, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of a restraunt over a few zombies trying to kill me.

When I was almost done tearing down the dirt and trees for my new house, a guy came up to me.

"Umm...Hi! I-I couldn't help but notice...You're...You're Chestnutscus, aren't you? From YouTube?" He smiled.

I grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I am. You look familiar..."

"Uh, yeah...You talk about me a lot...I'm Tobuscus!"

My mouth opened. How could I be so _stupid_? "Geez, I'm smart." I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Tobuscus!"

"Don't worry, I felt the same way when I saw you! Nice to meet you, Chestnutscus!" We laughed. "Do you mind if I sit here? You look a little lonely here, and I'm a little lonely there..." He pointed to a table across the floor.

"No, not at all!" I smiled.

"Thanks!" He got his stuff and sat in the chair across from me.

"So, what's new in the 'Tobuscus world'?" I asked, putting my Kindle away.

"Nothing much...Although..." He got a gleam in his eye and I got a little scurred.

"Oh God. What do you want?"

He laughed and sipped his coffee. "My daughter's best friend is doing this music video...well, _cover_ video...And we need some makeup people...What d'ya say?"

I thought for a moment. "I say...you let me talk to my boyfriend and see what he says." I smiled at him.

He flashed his own teeth and plucked a notebook out of his laptop bag. I handed him a pencil, which he was lacking. He scrawled a number on the corner, ripped it off, and handed it to me.

"My cell. Call it with his answer."

I nodded. "Yeah! Totes!"

And with that, I left and went home.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! EpicEmma, Thanks for recomending me to your fans! I've gotten so many more fans and I'm forever grateful! I'll return the favor! :smile)**

**Everyone, _please_ go read go read EpicEmma's stories! I garentee (I can't remember how to spell, goddammit!) you'll love them! :)**

**I've been moving and I don't have internet at my dad's!**

**New chapter later tonight or tomorrow, _PROMISE_.**


	10. Is it Murder? Nah

**Told you ;)**

* * *

I shook Ian awake. "God dammit!" I yelled. "It's ten thirty! Why the hell are you still asleep?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "It's ten thirty?"

"Yes! I already ate my food, here's yours," I handed him the bag, "and I ran into Tobuscus at the coffee shop."

"What did _he_ have to say?" Ian sneered, snatching the bag of food out of my hand.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry! He knows I have a boyfriend! But, his daughter's best friend is shooting a cover video and he needs some makeup artists. I said I would talk to you about it and call him back to let him know...So what do you say?"

He thought. "Hmm...Sure! I haven't told the YouTube world you're my girlfriend, though, so I'll just call you my intern...Okay?"

I nodded, even though I was a little disappointed. "Kay, I'll call Toby and tell him."

I left the room and dialed Toby's number. He answered after two rings.

"Hello! If this is a creeper, I would ask you to hang up now!"

I giggled quietly, then held the phone in front of my mouth. "_Ssss_. BOOM!"

He laughed. "Nice! Might I ask who is calling on this lovely day?"

"'Tis me," I began in a British accent. "Chestnutscus." I giggled again.

"Oh, hellooo! What did he say?"

"He said yes! Where is it?"

He sighed loudly. "That's the thing. It's in New York. Tomorrow."

I nodded. "We can do it."

"BOSS!" He took a deep breath. "I'll tell Delaney to tell William to tell Danni!"

"Nice. So, seeya tomorrow then?"

"Yep! Bye!"

"Bye! BOOP!" I tapped the red square to conclude the phone call.

* * *

**(Tommorow in New York)**

Today, I'm wearing white Osirises, purple skinny jeans, a white three-quater sleeve tee-shirt, and a purple Fedora with a white satin ribbon. I had on sunglasses at the moment, they were purple and white checkerboard (everything matches). My _real_ glasses were in a case in my purse. It sure was sunny to be _snowing_.

* * *

"Toby!" I screamed across the loud aquarium. "Toby!"

He turned around. "Huh?"

"What just happened with Danni? She ran away from me!"

"I don't know! Ask William!"

I huffed and ran to Athena. "Where's...William?" I panted, out of breath.

"With Danni...What do need?" She fixed my hair.

"Thanks...Danni...just ran...away...from me..."

"Oh...Hold on..." She held me at arm's length and looked me over. "You look exactly like her mom..."

I gasped. "No...I-...I can't...I can't be related to anyone..."

"Wait...What's your name?"

"Anne...Everyone calls me Annie, though..."

She smiled. "That's her sister. You're her aunt!"

I shook my head, backing away from her. "No..."

She nodded.

"No...NO!" I ran up the aquarium tower, like Danni, and tore off my hat and shades. I threw on my _real_ glasses in time to see Danni in the arms of a large man in a prison suit.

"A little too late for that, Rosie," the man said.

I knew he was taller than me, but I learned how to wrestle when I was a kid...

"Put. Her. Down." I raised my fists up. "_Now_."

He dropped her, wheeling around to face me. "Oh, look! If it's not Danni's mommy here to save her." He smirked at the sudden fire my eyes.

"I'm not her _fucking_ mommy!" **(FIVE POINTS IF YOU KNOW WHERE I RIPPED THAT OFF FROM!)** I threw my fist up into his nose, grinning evilly at the _crunch_ it made.

He grabbed nose and tried to grab me, but I dodged it and I side-swiped his knees, making him fall over. Once he was on the ground, I lifted my foot high into the air, then brought it down onto his spine. He spazzed for a second, then lay flat on the ground.

Dead.

Was it murder if the person you murdered was about to murder a twelve-year-old girl?

Nah.

Danni's eyes were wide at the still figure in front of her feet. I smiled nicely and bent down to pick her up, but she scooted away from me, shaking her head.

"I'm trying to help you," I said kindly. "Who was that?"

She grabbed my hand, with slight hesitation, and pulled herself up. "My step-dad...He was going to rape and murder me...But you saved my life..." She smiled at me. "Thanks...Aren't you Ian's intern?"

I nodded, blushing. "Can I tell you something?" I whispered, and leaned a little closer. She bobbed her head slightly. "I'm not really Ian's intern...We're acctually dating..."

She rolled her eyes. "_Pshh_. Everyone knows that."

I giggled. "Guess so..."

William sat up. "W-...What just happened?" He rubbed his head.

Danni ran up and hugged him. "She saved us...That's what happened..."

He looked up at me. "Thank you...Wait." He craned his neck to look at Danni. "Isn't that Ian's intern?"

She nodded again. "I thought she was my mom..."

I held my hand up, stopping them. "First of all, you guys are _so_ cute together," they both blushed and pulled their arms away, "second, I just found out, but...I'm your aunt..."

The color drained from Danni's face and she shook her head.

I nodded. "If you want, you can live with me...I mean, I have a brother, but, I'm moving out soon...You can wait until then..."

"I-...I'll think about it." She smiled. "You seem nice."

I smiled back. "Can I have a hug?" I held my arms out.

She blushed and hugged me.

"Okay," I began, looking between Danni and William. "We should get back to the shoot."

We all smiled and left.

* * *

**New chapters today and tomorrow! :)**


	11. I Have a Kitty

**Yay! I'm posting so much!...That sounds REEEAAALLY stupid.**

* * *

(One month later)

I laid my purse down on the counter. "Brother, I'm home!"

Jake walked into the living room and looked in the kitchen and on the floor. "I thought you went to the store."

"I did. The groceries are in the back seat of your car. I got the things _I_ bought for myself out already; if you get the others out, I'll put 'em away."

He slouched. "Okay." He left and came back with an armful of groceries in each hand. "That's the last of it."

"Boss." I put them away quickly and recycled the plastic bags. I sat on the couch and pulled out my phone. I logged onto twitter, excited to see the "Rapid-Fire Twitter War" had started.

_ DanniDevills: Taylor Swift is the most awesomest person ever. #RapidFire_

_ TheSuperSherman: dannidevills Toby disagrees._

_ DelaneyDelaney: thesupersherman dannidevills hell yes! Go dad!_

_ SmoshIan: I still think thesupersherman and dannidevills are dating. #DanniSherman_

_ TheSuperSherman: hey smoshian, where's your "intern"? I heard she was chestnutscus!_

_ SmoshIan: shut the hell up, thesupersherman! Shes only my intern!_

_ DanniDevills: its true! She told me you two are dating, smoshian!_

_ TheSuperSherman: smoshian HA!_

_ SmoshIan: dannidevills thesupersherman it is NOT true! I wish..._

I laughed and clicked 'reply'.

_ Chestnutscus: im here :)_

_ SmoshIan: chestnutscus PLEASE tell them you are JUST my intern?_

_ DanniDevills: yeah, chestnutscus, tell him._

_ TheSuperSherman: delaneydelaney Shut up! I wanna hear this._

_ DelaneyDelaney: thesupersherman no thanks ;p_

_ Chestnutscus: smoshian and i are dating, thesupersherman dannidevills and delaneydelaney_

_ DelaneyDelaney: No fucking way! Told you, thesupersherman!_

_ SmoshIan: I'm blushing now, chestnutscus thanks._

_ Chestnutscus: no prob smoshian! :) do you wanna come over?_

_ SmoshIan: chestnutscus Hell yeah!_

_ DanniDevills: chestnutscus smoshian and do what?_

_ DelaneyDelaney: dannidevills probably each other_

_ TheSuperSherman: gross, delaneydelaney!_

_ Chestnutscus: yeah, i agree with thesupersherman. i just wanna talk to smoshian! gah_

_ TheSuperSherman: Careful, smoshian, talking is bad!_

_ DelaneyDelaney: thesupersherman chill, they're probably not even gonna talk. I'm sure by talk, she means she wants to "talk"_

_ Chestnutscus: shut the fuck up delaneydelaney!_

_ DanniDevills: Okay guys, no swearing! Anyways, the #RapidFire twitter war is over! I'll post the winner in 2 hours! Thanks for joining!_

I locked my phone and walked in my room to get in my pajamas. I put my pants on first and my shirt was off when my brother walked in. I shrieked, then relaxed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Putting on my PJs. I'm tired." I took a shirt out of my PJ drawer.

"Well, I'm going to Flo-Rida for a few weeks."

"Why?"

"I wanna go to Disney World again, that's why!" He smirked at me.

"Why can't I go?" I pouted my lips and made my eyes big.

"I'm bringing an ex-girlfriend of mine. We were texting and decided we should go together."

"Fine. But get a haircut first." I moved a long, straight black strand out of his eyes.

He laughed. "Okay. Have fun with _Ian_!"

"Gross! You know I'm a virgin!..." As far as he knew...Oh wait... "Well I'm a virgin now!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's not what I mean." He straightened up and smiled. "I'm having him babysit you!"

I got confused. "_Babysit_? Wha'd'you mean, _babysit_?"

"Is there another meaning? I'm having him watch you while I'm gone! Have fun!" He hugged my motionless body and left.

"I'm not having him babysit me." I slipped my shirt over my head and turned around to walk into the kitchen.

In the hallway, a kitten walked over my feet. It was a fluffy calico kitty; I'd always wanted one.

"Who is this cute little fella?" I exclaimed in my kitty/baby voice. I bent down to pick it up and cradled it on my way to the kitchen.

"That's your new cat," Ian said from the couch, smiling at me.

I jumped at his voice; I hadn't been expecting it, but I smiled back. "Thank you. I always wanted a little kitty!" I kissed its head, then turned back to Ian. "How'd you know?"

"Your brother told me." I nodded. "I got everything for him. A bowl, a collar, a carrier...I even got you food and litter and stuff."

"It's a boy?"

"Yep! I like blue. Blue is a boy color, so everything is blue."

"Nice. What should I name him?" I stroked my 'manly' kitty's neck.

"Hm...Ganondorf."

I raised my eyebrows and my mouth popped open. "HELL YES!"

He smiled at me. "I have to say, Ganondorf doesn't look like a soulless ginger...If you ask me, he looks kinda _sexy_!" Ian winked.

"Like me?" I popped my hip up and down a few times while running my tongue over my top lip.

He thought for a moment then blushed. "Yeah..."

I smiled and sat in his lap. "Thanks! You too!" I kissed his nose.

"Thank you," he said, his voice strained. "Now get off me! You weigh a thousand pounds!"

I made a puppy face, but stood up. "You're _so_ nice to me." I strode to kitchen and sat the cat on the floor. "Did you get a kitty bottle and formula?" I opened and shut everything, searching.

"They have those?" He leaned against the counter.

I closed fridge and looked at him. "Is that a no?"

"No, I did not get Ganondorf that stuff."

"Well, I'll put his collar on and we can go to the pet store." I started digging in the bags until I found it.

Ian stopped me as I was about to wrap the collar around Ganon's little neck. He took the strip of fabric from me and did it his self.

"For real?" I asked him, looking at him like he was dumb.

"Yes." He placed my kitty in my arms. "Let's go."

We went, got our stuff, and came home. I took Ganondorf's collar off and fed him before placing him in his kitty bed for everyone to sleep.

* * *

**The next chapter I post won't be in this story. As you know, I'm writing a new one and I'm posting it very, _very_ soon. Love ya, EpicEmma! OH! That's where Danni, Delaney, and William came from! :)**


	12. Good SideBad Side

**Sorry about the long wait :( I moved to my dad's and they don't have internet right now. I've been to my mom's house several times, I just never had enough time to work on it. Again, I apologize for making you wait so long.**

* * *

I woke up with Ian next to me, holding my hand and cooing to me gently. Ganondorf was still asleep.

I rolled over and stretched, still holding Ian's hand.

He smiled down at me. "Good morning, beautiful."

"How long have you been in my bed?" I rubbed my eyes, still groggy.

"Since last night. Do you remember how you would cry and say my name in your sleep?" I nodded. "You still do."

"Oh..." I smiled back at him. "Then, good morning, handsome!"

He chuckled and stroked my face. I had to admit, it _was_ relaxing. "Do you want some breakfast?"

I leaned into his palm and batted my eyelashes to stay awake. "Yes, please."

He pulled his hand away, standing up. "What would you like?"

"Fried eggs."

"Is that it?"

I smiled and nodded.

He left the room to get my breakfast. I thought for a second. _Do I _really_ have to have Ian babysit me while my brother was off having the time of his life?...I mean, I could be having the same fun he is...No. I don't. I could be having fun with Ian..._ I let my mind wonder into corners that I had never seen before...or even thought about seeing.

I got lost in my thoughts and heard myself whimper every now and then. It seemed so _real_, like the dream I had last night...I remembered a part of it and started thinking of _Breaking Dawn_. I felt like Bella. Yeah. I was Bella and Ian was Edward. Then I put Ian and I where Bella and Edward were in the movie...

Ian tapped my shoulder, yanking me out of my daydream. I shrieked and jumped; he just laughed at me.

"What was that about?" he exclaimed, putting the plate on the table.

"N-Nothing..." I took a deep breath. Thank _God _he couldn't read minds.

"C'mon." He took my face in both of his hands and looked into my eyes. "Tell me."

"No!" I shook my head.

His eyes flicked back and forth between mine. "Please?"

I tried to pull my face away, but he wouldn't release me. "You'll laugh. I don't want a repeat of the first day we met."

"You mean the day we started dating?"

I stopped struggling. "Yeah...But I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing and you'll laugh."

He started flicking his eyes back and forth between mine again and I started to see a plan form. He pressed his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, running my fingers through his hair. _Please, continue_, I thought.

He pulled away, letting my arms drop. "Just tell me. It can't be that big of a deal or you wouldn't be thinking of it."

"But it _is_ a big deal." _So close._

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! I don't want to tell you! Why do you wanna know?!"

"Because you're my girlfriend! Couples don't have secrets!"

"I don't care! You don't wanna know! It'll make you mad!"

"I am mad! Just tell me, goddammit!"

"No! It's the last time I'm gonna tell you that I'm not telling you!"

"AnneMarie. If you don't tell me, I'm breaking up with you."

"Well then I guess I'm single now because I'm not telling you!"

He stood up. "Fine!"

"Fine! Get out of my room!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I can if I want!"

He stormed out of the room and slammed my door behind him.

I started crying and laid face down on my pillow.

Ganondorf mewed. He pawed at the foot that was hanging off the bed.

I bent down to scoop him up, still crying. "I-I guess he d-didn't love me! I-I should have just t-told him!" Ganon mewed again. "Can I-I tell y-you?" He rubbed against my arm. I took a deep breath and explained my X-rated dream to my kitty while also writing it down.

* * *

**(Ian's POV)**

I felt terrible about the way I treated Annie. She's my girlfriend, but I talked to her like she was Anthony. I screamed, I wanted to hit her, I slammed the door.

I heard her crying and I heard a faint voice, but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

When it stopped, I stood up from the couch and walked to her door. With a deep breath, I turned the knob.

Annie was asleep with Ganondorf on her back, also sleeping, and a pencil and notebook in her hand.

I walked in quietly and took the pencil from her gently. I took the notebook and turned it to today's date. I sat in her computer chair to read it.

_July 27, My Dream About Ian and I_  
_Dear Diary,_  
_ So last night, I had a dream. Well, derp. Well it was a __very__ good dream._  
**(INSERT DREAM HERE) It's too naughty for me to write here. This story is rated T for Teen. I did write it in my diary in the story, but I'm not writing it here.**  
_ I woke up after that and Ian was holding my hand and laying next to me. He made me breakfast and while he was making me breakfast, I thought about my dream. When he came back in and scared the hell out of me. He tried to get me to explain, but I wouldn't tell him._  
_ He kissed me and I thought he was gonna make the move, so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and wound my fingers in his hair..._  
_ But he pulled away. He tried to get me to say what I was thinking about, but I wouldn't budge._  
_ He screamed at me and left, slamming the door behind him. I don't know if he's still here babysitting me or not, but I wish he was here with me..._

I shut it after reading it, after noticing it was stained with her tears, after I started crying myself.

"Ian," Annie mumbled in her sleep, her face twisted up again.

My head jerked up and I plopped by her, stroking her hair. Ganondorf moved.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back.

She smiled in her sleep.

"I wish I could make my move now..."

Her eyes started moving under her eyelids and I thought she was dreaming, but she opened her eyes and batted her eyelashes.

I stood up and scratched my head. "S-Sorry...You were crying in your sleep again..."

She blinked. "It's okay..." Her eyes moved from me to her desk where her notebook was laying. She sat up. "Did you read my notebook?!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Just today's entry..."

She blushed a deep red. "How much?!"

"All of it..."

She groaned and fell onto her pillow. "Dammit! Screw my over-active imagination!"

"Hey. I'm sorry."

She turned her head to look at me. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I understand why you didn't want to tell me now."

She sat up again. "Really?"

"To be honest, like always, I've had dreams about you before. _Exactly_ like that."

"That was my first one...It kinda scared me."

I pressed my lips against hers without thinking. She wound her arms around my neck again. I pushed her onto the bed gently and she started to unbutton my shirt.

* * *

**I MISSED YOU ALL! I wish I could hug you all for reading my stories! :)**

**Hey, follow me on Twitter! Chestnutscus is the name!**


	13. Dance Dare

**I'm trying to upload all the chapters I have done as quickly as possible to make up for all the days tht I lost :)**

* * *

_Ian, get a hold of yourself_, I thought.

Annie was napping on my lap with nothing on but my shirt. Every time she stirred, I would jump and look down to see if she was okay.

But of course, it was my mind playing tricks on me. Every single time, she was beautiful as an angel with her head on my belly button.

She looked so helpless, so adorable, I didn't want to disturb her. Several times, I reached down to wake her because I needed to get up, but I couldn't do it. She was too perfect. I sighed and let her be.

_I feel bad for other guys. I mean, I get someone like her: perfect. And who do they get? Someone like...well, their girlfriends: not. And I feel bad for Annie, too. She gets me. I'm strange, rude, have a bowl haircut...And as her first boyfriend, too. She should have asked that 'Garrett' guy out._

Annie moved a little bit again, her hair tickling my stomach. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. She rolled off of me and onto the pillow next to us. She laid on her back, but started crying again. I stroked her hair and told her I loved her. She smiled and rolled into my side.

"You're perfect," I whispered to her. "Don't ever tell me you look bad, 'cause you don't."

"Yes I do," she replied, startling me. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"I-...I thought you were asleep!"

"I _was_ asleep. I got thirsty."

I smiled down at her. "Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"Yeah, but get some pants on. I have windows."

"I know, I know. What do you want?"

"Dr. Pepper. I'll just eat the eggs you made me a few hours ago." She laughed.

"I can make you some more if you want! I don't mind!"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Okay..." I slipped on my boxers, standing up. I held up my hand. "Wait. Do you wanna go do something?"

She looked suspicious. "What?"

I shrugged. "Anything. See a movie, eat out, anything."

A smile spread across her face and she nodded. "Sure. How about we go to this restraunt and do the 'Ellen Dance Dare'?"

"The Ellen what?"

"The 'Ellen Dance Dare'! You dance behind people without them knowing! C'mon! It's really fun!" She wrapped her arms around me.

"Okay. Sounds like my kinda thing!"

She laughed and kissed me. I started to kiss her back and we eventually fell into the same bubble we were in last night.

* * *

**(Annie's POV)**

"It's kind of a fancy restraunt, so I would dress up a little," I told Ian, hooking my bra behind my back. **(Yeah, bitch! I'm magic like that!)**

"What do you mean?" Ian pondered, breathing heavy.

"Dress pants and shoes, nice shirt...Crap like that." I pulled out a dress and a mini skirt-and-shirt outfit.

The dress was a white mid-thigh. Its one strap was three fingers wide and ruffly. The satin ribbon around the waist was as big as the strap and royal purple. The skirt outfit was a navy blue skirt with a black belt. The shirt was a white button-down tank top with straps as big as the dress's. There where ruffles around the buttons.

"Which one?" I asked and held the outfits over my body, modeling them.

Ian looked me up and down. "Uh...That one!" He pointed to the skirt.

I hung the dress back up and pulled out a pair of black sandals. (They were flip-flops that go over your ankles and zip up the back.) "Kay. You, sir, need a shower. You can take one here or at home, but you'll need to get your best clothes on." I kissed his cheek.

"I don't have any best clothes!"

"I'm sure you'll fit my brother's clothes. C'mon."

We got him some clothes and left.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is short :( I'm sorry...I had writer's block when I wrote it. The next chapter will be longer! PROMISE!**

**Hey, follow me on Twitter! Chestnutscus is the name!**


	14. New Look

**Here you go! :)**

* * *

**One month later**

**(Ian's POV)**

Jacob had moved his last box of crap out yesterday; he was moving back to Florida to be with his new girlfriend and leaving the house to Annie. She protested for a bit, but then remembered her record deal and I were in California.

Annie and I were on the couch, her head in my lap and her feet sprawled out. We were watching another Pokémon marathon and talking about our favorite Pokémon.

"I would say Pikachu, but Jigglypuff is more adorable...," she whispered.

"How?" I asked, brushing her hair out of her face and turning down the TV. "I think Pikachu is pretty damn cute and adorable himself."

"Well, yeah, but Jigglypuff and I have something in common..."

"Okay...Why are you whispering?"

"'Cause I can!" she laughed, speaking normally now.

"You and Jigglypuff have more than one thing in common," I murmured, pulling her into a sitting position on my lap.

"Ian, stop!" She pulled her flowered underwear up, being it and my blue striped long-sleeve shirt (that I had given her because she had no clean clothes and left my chest bare. It came down to the middle of her thighs.) were the only clothes she had on.

"I don't have any clothes!" she exclaimed when I had slipped her my shirt through the cracked door.

"Why do I need to sit up?" She ran a hand through the top of her hair, flopping it over to the wrong side. It had gotten longer and straighter, the weight of the hip-length hair pulling it flat. It was also a little darker and redder...

I got sidetracked from my initial point by the different color. I grabbed a handful angrily, being careful not to tug, and held it up to her face.

She blushed and cringed away from my hand. "I wanted to mix it up a bit...," the beautiful now-auburn murmured.

As I looked closer, there were little brown highlights the color of my hair. Her bangs had been shaped like Anthony's, something that made me a tad angrier, and her hair had been layered. The bottom was flat and got thicker as the layer on top got an inch shorter. The layering stopped at her shoulders, making me a little bit happier.

Her hair wasn't the only thing that changed; her ears kind of startled me. Sure, it was only one on each ear with one on the top of her right, too, but they had never been pierced before. They were just studs, thank God.

I released the fistful of hair slowly, then ground my teeth. "Is that it?"

She sat criss-cross on the other side of couch now and held her left hand palm-up to reveal the black letters on the inside of her wrist.

'_Ian_,' it read in perfect cursive, surrounded by royal blue hearts.

My jaw stopped moving and my heart stopped with it. My eyebrows pulled together as I tenderly grabbed her hand, my blood starting to simmer down. "You got a tattoo?" I muttered, kissing the ink on her wrist. "Of _my _name?"

She used her free hand to run her thumb over the lines of my face, smoothing it with her fingertips. "Of course." She grabbed my other hand and pulled herself onto my lap again. "Now, what do Jigglypuff and I have in common?" she asked with a smile.

I cleared my throat. "Well, singing, obviously, and you are both _incredibly_ adorable." I flashed a crooked smile.

She faced me then, placing a foot on each side of my legs and placing her hands on my neck. "Really?"

I nodded and almost opened my mouth to speak again, but she had already pressed her lips against mine. I didn't hesitate for a millisecond before kissing her back. Her fingers locked in my hair, pulling me towards her.

_As if I would ever _willingly _stop,_ I thought, wrapping my arms around her waist.

The sudden knock on the door scared us both, making her shriek slightly and ball up into my chest.

_This better be fucking important._

She stood up, I caught immediately that her cheeks were flushed, and walked to the door with me shadowing her steps. She stood on her tiptoes to help her see out of the peephole. She undid the lock quickly, muttering a string of profanities under her breath.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she was about to open the door.

"Wha'd'you want, Lou?" Annie snapped at the man in front of her in the British accent she only got when she was angry, patting my hands.

He was taller than her, but shorter than me. He had a slight tan and bright green eyes. He had a longer bowl haircut than me that flipped out on the ends; it was jet black.

"I got your mail again," Lou said, smiling down at Annie. He held a box about the size of a CD case, except it was a cube.

She took it from him. "Thanks." She was about to shut the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"I'm not done. I wanted to know if you would want to go see the new _Harry Potter_ movie on Friday."

As her eyes narrowed, she started drawing little hearts on my hand with her pinky. "No thanks." She shut the door and locked it again.

Setting the box on the ground, Annie turned in my arms.

Right as she was about to speak, I put one finger on her lips. I kissed her gently, my hand trailing down to her waist.

* * *

"Sorry about that," I apologized again as Annie rubbed the back of her head and put the clothes in the drier at the same time.

I had put my pajama pants back on and Annie was wearing underwear and my shirt again.

She stopped and smiled at me. "Ian, chill out. It was an accident. I would be saying sorry to my head board."

She giggled, but I kept my poker face. "It's not funny. I could've given you a concussion."

She smirked and started the drier, going back to rubbing her head. "But you didn't," she stated matter-of-factly. She walked over to me and kissed my chin, something I've always loved, because she was too short to kiss my cheek.

"But—," I protested, but Annie cut me off.

"'But' _nothing_!" she exclaimed, angry now. "A little fucking bump; that's all it takes to make you upset?! I didn't get seriously hurt, okay?! Why the hell are you so upset about it?!" She rested her hands on her hips and looked me in the eyes, waiting.

I looked down at the ground, her glare was too intensive to look into, and mumbled my answer. "Because I'm not supposed to hurt you."

She put both her hands on my face and forced me to look at her. "It was an _accident_. Okay? I've been hurt worse before. A little bump on the head board, that's it. The only reason there's a bump is because I'm sensitive. I want you to take a deep breath and give it a rest."

I nodded, giving in.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Now. Do you want me to make you some lunch?"

I shook my head. "Nah," I whispered, and draped my arms around her shoulders. "I'm not all that hungry. I could make you something?"

She thought for a second.

"I love the way you chew on your bottom lip when you think."

She blushed and pushed it out again. "Could you make me some bacon and eggs?"

"At four o'clock?" She nodded. "Okay, then."

"Thanks, love," she murmured in a British accent.

I kissed her gently before walking into the kitchen to make her her 'breakfast'.

"Don't you like it, though?" Annie asked as she pulled the clothes out of the drier.

"Of course I like it, but why'd you do it without telling me?" I folded a shirt.

She shrugged. "To be honest, I thought you wouldn't notice. It's not that big a difference."

Carefully, I grabbed her left hand. "Not that big a difference, huh?"

She pulled it away. "I was talking about my hair."

I moved her hair out of the way to reveal her ears. "_Your hair_ just covers your ears."

She moved it back. "And I like it that way."

"I like it, but that's enough secrets between us, 'kay?"  
She blushed and looked at the ground.

I set my hands down and narrowed my eyes at her. "What'd you do this time?"

She shook her head. "Nothing physical...I just...had another dream last night..."

I smirked and continued to fold. "Me too."

She looked over at me, eyes wide and cheeks flaming red. "How the hell are you so damn open with this?!"

I shrugged. "I guess that's just who I am."

She straightened up suddenly and flitted out of the laundry room. She came back and grabbed the scissors before rushing out again.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, in the same place.

"I'm opening my package that Lou mistakenly got!" she screamed back. "YES!"

* * *

**Ohh! What could it be? It's suspenseful, isn't it?**

**Hey, follow me on Twitter! Chestnutscus is the name!**


	15. New Powers

**Last chapter, I left you hanging. Not anymore! :)**

* * *

**(My POV)**

I examined the small box of CDs in my hand. It had 6 in it, and they were mine to give out.

"What?" Ian worried, running in.

I smiled at my face on the cover. "My album," I whispered, and he plopped down next to me.

He held his hand out for one and I gladly gave it to him. "You were so beautiful that day," he murmured, and kissed my head.

I looked up and pressed my lips against his; the CDs fell onto the ground with a slight clatter, but obviously no breaks.

My phone rang on the kitchen counter, scaring Ian and I and making us head-butt each other.

I stood up and rubbed _that_ bump, snatching my phone up. "Hello?" I asked, half angry and half embarrassed.

"Annie!" Xavier exclaimed; I could hear the smile in his voice.

I perked up immediately. "Xavier! How are you?"

"I'm good! How's my favorite client?"

I giggled. "I'm great. So what's up?"

Ian wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck repeatedly, trying to steal my focus, but I stayed calm.

"I have some good news! How would you feel about a concert for the Fourth of July here in sunny California?"

My jaw dropped. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yep! I actually got in contact with my old friend, Scooter Braun! Do you know who that is?"

I thought for a moment. "Not really, no."

Xavier laughed. "Well, he's Justin Bieber's manager. He said Justin was wanting to do a duet with you! Wha'd'you think?"

I smiled. "Of course! Make sure and put it on the Internet so I can get more fans!" We laughed.

"Awesome! I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"'Kay! Bye!"

"Aloha!" He hung up.

I patted Ian's hands, still on my stomach. "Ian, stop it," I told him. "That was rude. You know I have ADHD."

Ian took my hand and stepped away, pulling me to the couch. He laid on his back and I fell onto his stomach. "Remember when I told you that you weigh a thousand pounds?" I started to get up, but he hugged me closer to him. "That was a lie." He kissed me quickly, as if wanting to prove it. "So what did Xavier need?"

"I have a concert—my first concert—on the Fourth of July and—." I was about to tell him about Justin, but my phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyways, hoping it was a fan. "Hey!" I said, grinning.

Ian's stomach was warm against mine, making me focus on him more than I should.

"Hey, is this Annie Ballard?" a man answered, his voice quiet, but perfectly clear. I could hear the smile in his smooth, deep voice.

"Yeah, it is!" I giggled and moved to a chair so Ian couldn't distract me anymore. "Might I ask who this is?"

"Uh, this is Justin." He laughed nervously. "Before you say anything, I just wanna tell you how big of a fan I am. I have all of your songs on iTunes and some of them have actually been an inspiration for some of mine."

My mouth fell open slightly. Was my music good enough that celebrities would like it, let alone do a duet with me? Xavier had mentioned that I had fans in other countries, that some _major_ stars wanted to collaborate, but not that I _inspired_ anyone! How much was I missing?

"Wow," I managed, then cleared my throat and straightened up. "I'm a big fan, too! Of you, I mean." He snickered and I continued. "I have all your songs, too, but I'm not obsessed like some of your fans."

"Yeah, they get a little crazy...Well, I just called to tell you that I'm excited for our show together!"

I giggled. "Me too."

He chuckled and I heard cheering in the background. "I gotta go. Don't wanna keep the fans on hold too long!"

"I know what you mean."

"Bye."

"Bye!" I hung up and looked at Ian on the couch.

He was asleep, his eyes shut tight, but moving quickly underneath his eyelids: dreaming. It was weird watching him sleep, for it had been the other way around for as long as I've known him. He was incredibly adorable, I have to give him that.

I walked over and sat by him on the ground. I felt something different in me, something strange...like something was waiting to happen. Worried, I pressed my palm against his arm to make sure he was fine.

I gasped as what I feeling vanished and something else replaced it.

I could see Ian's dream; nothing else but that. He was dreaming of me, sprawled on the chair, wrapped in a blanket, watching _Breaking Dawn_. This had happened yesterday when Ian showed up after Brother had moved his last box out.

I smiled as the dream progressed into Ian and I in the park after that. I was in the last pair of clean clothes I had and my Auburn hair was in loose pigtails at my shoulders. I thought I looked hideous, but Ian still told me I was beautiful. We were on the swings; the only two left over, for the entire park was full. He grabbed my chain and pulled me closer to him to press his lips against mine.

It morphed into an unfamiliar sight, a little fuzzy, and Anthony was in it. There were lights and cameras, I could only think it was a Smosh video shoot. When I showed up in the dream, all I saw was blackness.

I pulled my hand away when Ian lifted his to rub his eyes. He smiled at me and sat up. I quickly filled the seat to lay with my head in his lap.

"Ian," I murmured, a little frightened.

"Yes, honey?" he asked, anxiety saturating his tone.

I grabbed his hand and my face was in his brain, the way it looks now. I saw the loving way he stared at me. My eyes were unfocused as I paid attention to what he was seeing. "I noticed something very...odd as I was watching you sleep...I felt like something was wrong, so I placed my hand on your arm to see if you were okay..." I trailed off, seeing the fear on my face.

"What, Annie? What's wrong?" He squeezed my hand to encourage me. _What's wrong with my baby?_

I watched myself blink one last time, then I could see Ian's face again as I focused on my own sight. "I saw your dream...when I touched you, and I can see what you see...if I want, and I'm pretty sure I can hear what you think..."

_Really?_ he asked in his thoughts again, surprise painting his face.

_Why would I lie to you?_ I thought. When I was about to speak, Ian beat me to it.

"How did you do that?" he asked aloud, frightened.

"What?"

He played it again for me, and I saw my face again. I heard my voice, but I didn't see my lips move.

"That," he whispered, and gave me my sight back.

"I don't know...Can you see this?" I thought of Tobuscus, of the music video his daughter's friend's girlfriend wanted to shoot, of meeting Taylor Swift there.

He nodded as his eyes focused. _What is this sorcery?_

I laughed._ I dunno, but it kinda scares me..._

For the rest of the night, we sat on the couch, staring into each others' eyes and conversing mentally.

* * *

**You're a wizard, Annie.**

**LULZ!**

**I wanna sammich...MAKE ME A SAMMICH! Lulz, jk.**

**Hey, follow me on Twitter! Chestnutscus is the name!**


	16. On the Tour Bus

**I liked the last chapter fairly well...Hopefully you like this one! :)**

* * *

**July 1**

I'm glad Ian still wanted to be with me after finding out that I had 'special powers' yesterday. When I asked him why, he told me that there was nothing he had to hide.

"Ian...," I muttered, squeezing his hand. I was watching myself to make sure nothing broke my poker face. "Why do you love me?" It was a random question, but I wanted to know. I honestly can't see why anyone _would _love me.

He squeezed back, telling me I was wrong.

My thoughts were leaking into his head again. I had to find a way to block them. I like my privacy.

"Annie, if I told you _all_ the reasons I love you, we would miss your concert," he whispered, then kissed my forehead.

"Can you give me a few?"

"I'll try..." He closed his eyes, so I focused on his thoughts.

He was showing me myself, but from different point of views.

He showed me my smile, my eyes, my hair. My hugs, my kisses, my laugh. My dimples, my little brown mole on the right side of my neck, my double-jointed fingers. My peach pie, my spaghetti, my cookies.

He opened his eyes, smiling his beautiful smile. It reminded me of his picture with his 'pig nose and fangs'.

I was watching his sight again, to see what my face looked like. I was tearing up a bit, but still grinning.

He placed his free hand on my cheek, rubbing my cheekbone with his thumb. "There's a lot more; that was just the basics."

_I love you,_ I thought, not sure how my voice would sound.

_I love you, too, _he told me, chuckling. I smiled. "What about you?"

I cocked my head, confused.

"Why do _you _love _me_?"

I showed him basically everything he showed me. Except for the last six, of course.

Then I showed him _us_, something he left out.

_Our_ cat, _our_ house, _our_ fingers intertwined. _Me_ singing to _him_, _me_ smiling for _him_, _me_ swinging with _him_ at the park. The first night _we_...well, you know..._us_ together in my bed **(that's a reason)**, _our _long road trips to the recording studio.

He kissed me gently, stealing my focus. I stole a glance at the clock quickly.

It was 12:30, lunchtime.

_You have lunch with Anthony today_, I reminded him without pulling away.

_I can skip a day,_ he whined.

_No. I don't wanna be the reason you disappoint your fans._

_And _I _don't wanna leave you._

I pulled back, shaking my head. "You're going with Anthony."

_Will you come with us?_

"Have you told the fans we're dating yet?" He shook his head. "Well, I'm riding in the back as a _friend_."

He sighed, giving in.

* * *

**July 2**

We left for the show today, and I found out it was in Hollywood. When we got there, we merely practiced. I can't dance and sing at the same time. Practicing didn't take as long as we thought, so we chose my outfits after that.

* * *

**July 3**

Ian shook me awake, smiling.

I put my hand on his face, batting my eyelashes angrily. _What the hell do you want? You know I'm not a morning person._

He leaned into my palm. "Happy birthday."

_Why'd you wake me up? Couldn't it have waited?_

He shook his head. "Nope."

I groaned and rolled over, letting my hand fall.

"C'mon!" He yanked my blanket off. "You have to get up!"

"No!" I exclaimed, my face in the pillow.

"Yes! Xavier wants you up! It's noon!"

I sat up and scratched my head. "Really?"

He was still grinning. "No."

"Then what time is it?"

"Eight."

"Xavier wants me up, or _you_ want me up?"

"I want you up!" Xavier yelled from the front room of the tour bus, being my bed was in the back.

I huffed, stretching my arms out. "Carry me?"

Ian chuckled and cradled me like a baby.

Xavier laughed when we walked into the living room. "Aww! Look at the cute couple!"

Ian sat down and I laid my head in his lap, grabbing his hand.

"Why do I need to be up?" I asked, yawning. _This better be important._

Ian grinned and squeezed my hand. _It is. Trust me._

"I have big news," Xavier started, handing me an iced coffee from Starbucks.  
He squeezed again. _Told you._

I dug my nails into his hand, but not enough to break skin.

Still, he yanked his hand back.

I giggled and took a drink. "What, Xavier?"

"I got you an interview with Ellen. We have to be there at noon."

"_What_?!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted. "_Noon_?! That's so _early_!"

Ian laughed and kissed my hand. "I thought you would be excited!"

"I am! I'm just tired!" I released his hand and hugged Xavier. "Thank you. Really."

"Hey, you're my favorite client. You do everything right; I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do!"

"Bite me." I sat in Ian's lap again.

"Well get ready!" Xavier exclaimed, stalking to the driver's compartment.

I groaned, but pulled Ian into my room.

* * *

I put my hair into a loose side ponytail just above my right shoulder before curling it. I put a small, light blue bow above the rubber band and straightened my bangs.  
I opened my big suitcase, pulling out the fancy dress that I had brought; just in case.  
It was ice blue and bunched around my waist, stopping _just_ before my knees. The one strap was three fingers wide and the whole dress was relatively baggy; it hung off of my chest, even though it wasn't very large.

I had on _very_ light blue eyeshadow, royal blue at the crease, and black eyeliner and mascara.

"You look beautiful," Ian whispered in my ear.

I pressed my palm against his neck to stretch up on my toes and kiss his cheek. Little did he know, while doing that, I caught a glimpse of the image of me the day we had that fight and then 'made up', if you know what I mean.

I giggled and pushed his chest. "That is not appropriate!"

"Neither am I." He pressed his lips against mine, but I pulled back.

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

I placed my hand on top of his, and he smiled.

_Why not?_ he asked.

_Because I didn't get all pretty for it to get messed up. Now put on something nice. I don't care if your onscreen or not, I want you fancy._ I fixed his perfect bowl haircut.

He put on his light blue button-up long sleeve shirt and royal blue tie, slipping a gray vest over it. He wore his light denim skinny jeans that I had bought him, even though he hated them, and his dark blue Vans.

"I like!" I giggled and grabbed his hand to pull him into the living room. "Wait!" I screamed, looking at my bare feet. "Stay here. I need shoes." I walked back into the room and slipped on the same pair of shoes as Ian.

I don't give a damn how cliche it was. Now everyone would know we were a couple.

* * *

**Sideburns...Oh my fucking god...Toby Turner rocks...**

**I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS! Lulz, jk. But seriously. I'm gonna be famous.**

**That is not my real birthday. It's acctually my nephew's birthday. I just wanted to put that. Kthxbai**

**Hey, follow me on Twitter! Chestnutscus is the name!**


	17. Ellen

**This chapter is the chapter where I get on Ellen! Yay! :)**

* * *

I walked onstage, the audience cheering. It was deafening, but I waved. I was gonna get used to it.

I shook Ellen's hand, blushing at her thought. She called me pretty.

I waved once more before I sat down.

I smiled at Ian in the front row.

"Hello, Annie," Ellen said when the crowd was quiet. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I smiled. "I love it here in Hollywood and I can't wait to meet all my fans later."

The crowd cheered again, but Ellen quieted them down.

"So, all of the men in the world want to know _now_...Are you single?"

I looked at my feet, blushing. I laughed nervously. "No, I—...I'm not single. My boyfriend—." Ian cut me off.

"WOO!" he screamed, a smile painted on his face.

I started again. "My boyfriend is in the front row. His name is Ian." I pointed at him. "We're wearing matching shoes." I giggled.

Ellen smiled. "Nice. He's cute enough...If you know what I mean."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah. He's really nice, too. He makes me breakfast, he makes me smile...We've, uh, we've been through some rough times...There was a time when I had lost my memory all the way back to when I was in Kindergarten...I was under a lot of stress; I just got my record deal, my Auntie Petunia died. I wasn't very happy." A tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away. I knew I would need waterproof makeup. "My memory was gone for at least a month or two. When I did remember everything, the first thing I remembered was Ian." I smiled, but my chin trembled, the tears coming faster.

"Ian, you can come up if you would like, and we'll be right back." The audience clapped from tradition, but no one cheered as Ian hopped up the steps to my side.

I climbed in his lap by habit, wrapping my arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

Xavier shadowed him, kneeling by my side and patting my back. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You don't have to do the rest of the show if you don't want to."

I nodded and pressed my palm onto Ian's neck. _I'll be fine in a few seconds._

"She's fine," Ian relayed, then kissed my head. "I'll stay up here, you can go sit."

I watched through Ian's eyes as Xavier nodded reluctantly and sat in his original seat.

_Hold me?_ I rubbed my eyes and looked at my hands. I love waterproof makeup.

He chuckled, moving to my spot next to Ellen. _Are you sure you wanna do this?_

I nodded, sitting up straight and smiling. "Yeah. I'm sure." I positioned myself to face Ellen while still sitting on Ian's lap. "Does my makeup still look fine?" I asked him, moving my bangs out of my face.

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "I don't care about your makeup. You're always beautiful to me."

I blushed. "Shut up." I took my glasses off and cleaned them as the show started again.

"Okay, we're back!" Ellen exclaimed, the audience clapping again, but still not cheering. "Annie, are you okay?"

I slipped my glasses back on and nodded, smiling. "I am great. Just a little emotional."

Someone handed Ian a microphone.

"Well, at least you're fine!" She patted my arm. "Who is this handsome man?"

I giggled. "This is the 'Ian' guy I was talking about earlier."

"Hello, Ian."

"Hello, Ellen!" Ian replied, sending the crowd to screaming. They shook hands.

Ellen's jaw dropped, her hand flying to her chest. When the audience was quiet, she laughed. "Oh my...Oh my gosh! Your voice is so pretty! Do you sing?"

Ian laughed, shaking his head. "I suck at singing. I, uh, I rap...and post it on YouTube."

The crowd screamed again. "I have a partner named Anthony, and we are _Smosh_."

I was surprised when my heart fluttered at the sound of it. I wanted to have a fangirl moment.

"Smosh?" Ellen asked. Ian nodded. "I don't think I've heard of it. You said you rap?" He nodded again. "Do you mind doing one of your songs?"

The crowd screeched at high volume, but Ian spoke anyways. "Yeah! Annie, will you come with me?" He grabbed my hand and tugged me over a bit. Knowing there was no music, he started anyways.

We did The Legend of Zelda Rap, Ian being Link and me being Navi, Zelda, and Ganondorf. I thought of my cat at Anthony and Kalel's house.

"Wow!" Ellen screamed when we sat again. "You're good! Now, Annie, you have a record deal?" I nodded. "How did that happen?"

"Well, we were at VidCon, and by 'we', I mean Ian, Anthony, and I, and I was just walking around, meeting my favorite YouTubers, when Ian pulled me to this private room where Xavier was." I smiled at him in the front row. "Xavier is my manager slash record dealer-person-thing." The audience laughed.

"Well, thank you for being on my show, you two. I look forward to having you both again. I'm sorry to say this, but that's all the time we have for today. Tune in tomorrow for some clip-its of Annie's sold-out concert! Goodbye, everyone!"

* * *

**July 4**

**Ian's POV**

I was shaking from nervousness. As I jumped around trying to gather my thoughts, Annie sang her last note. She smiled at me, about to walk offstage, but Justin stopped her. He was in on it.

I walked to stand next to Annie's side, a few cheers erupted in response, the microphone almost invisible against my face.

"Guys, this is Annie's boyfriend, Ian," Justin said, grinning. "They've been together a while, and if you ask me, they're perfect."

The sound of the fireworks I ordered boomed deafeningly loud, startling me, making me jump. Still, I turned to Annie, my heart racing faster as I stared into her blue-green eyes.

"Annie," I nearly shouted over the fireworks. "I know I'm not perfect, I know we've been through a lot, I know we're gonna go through a lot more. Ever since I met you, I couldn't even _think_ about another girl. It's cheezy, but it's true. I knew that God had sent me you, and I took advantage of my opportunity. I wanna be with you forever, Annie, because I love you. The only thing I would change is your last name." I got down on one knee, pulling out the ring Kalel helped me pick out, and watched her big eyes grow wider.

* * *

**OH MY FLUCKING GOD! FIVE POINTS IF YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S FROM! SUSPENSE!**

**Hey, follow me on Twitter! Chestnutscus is the name!**


	18. Marry Me?

**You know how PewDiePie calls his fans Bros and Toby calls his Audience? Well, what should I call my fans? Private message me or send me an email- .smosh **

* * *

**My POV**

It was beautiful. Silver ring, three small clear diamonds surrounding one big light blue diamond.

* * *

I watched Ian's lips as he spoke, smiling at his words. I didn't know what was going on, but I loved every second of it.

Suddenly, he was kneeling, holding a ring, making my eyes get big.

"Annie," he yelled over the screaming crowd. "Will you marry me?"

My chin trembled, tears fogging my vision. It was just me and Ian as I nodded, my right hand over my mouth. He had taken my left hand and slid the ring on my third finger, slipping the empty box in his pocket when he stood to wrap his arms around my waist.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck as I hear my sobs echo through the speakers. I realize my feet are off of the ground, lifted towards my back. Ian wasn't struggling beneath my weight.

When I stopped sobbing, I pressed my hands against his face and kissed him gingerly, not going too far because of the audience still screaming behind us. _I love you, Ian._

_I love you, too._

He sat me down and Justin clapped him on the back.

I hugged Justin, moving the mic away from my face to talk. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" I was still smiling, not angry at all.

"Ian told me not to! Plus, that would break tradition!" He laughed.

* * *

**On the tour bus, going home**

After I changed into my PJ shorts and Brother's old Beatles shirt, I walked into the front room, snatching a Cosmic Brownie from the counter. They had always been my favorite. There was always four or five boxes if I was around.

Ian was on my laptop, Skyping Justin. "Who put it up?" he asked, despite my appearance.

"I dunno," Justin replied, "that's why I asked you."

I plopped next to Ian, leaning on his shoulder to wave at Justin. I placed my free hand on Ian's leg.

He answered my unspoken question. "Someone posted a video of my proposal on YouTube and we're trying to figure out who."

_What's the username?_

"Ask Justin."

_I can't. Lost my voice._

He chuckled and kissed my head. "What's the username of the person who posted it?"

Justin looked at something on his phone, searching. "Uhhh..._NotAPrincessAurora_."

I flailed my hands, mouth open. "I know who that is!" I exclaimed, but it came out as a raspy whisper. My hands flew to my throat.

Xavier laughed and tossed me a bottle of water. "Save your voice! You have a private concert in two days!"

I sipped at the same time I squeezed Ian's hand.

Ian asked my question. "For who?"

"A little girl named Tria Harette. She's mostly blind and has down syndrome, cerebral palsy, and paralysis from the armpits down. It's her birthday and she's been wanting to meet you for a long time."

My features softened as sympathy settled in. _I am meeting this beautiful baby no matter what._

Ian smiled down at me. "This girl, who posted the video, she was talking to a girl with the YouTube name _DanniDevills_ after the clip of the concert."

_I know both of them. Danni is my niece and Aurora has worked with me. It was fun. I ate a lot of sugar and was really hyper._ I giggled.

"Annie says she knows who both of them are and it's fine that they posted the video," Ian told Justin, still smiling down at me.

_I did not say that!_

"Well is it?"

_...Yes..._

"Okay then." He pressed his lips against mine.

Like always, we got carried away in our kiss. After about a minute, three people (Justin, Xavier, and Scooter, Justin's manager) cleared their throat.

I giggled and pulled away, laying my head on his shoulder. I squeezed his hand again. _I'm tired._

_In _that_ sense?_

I hit his leg with our hands. _No! I'm genuinely tired. Let's go to bed._

_I'll be there in a minute._

I stood up and kissed his head before going back into my room.

I pulled out my phone and tried to concentrate on tweeting my fans, but my ADHD got the better of me, making me listen to Justin and Ian's conversation.

"You did good, man," I heard Justin's muffled voice say.

"I know," Ian replied, obviously smiling.

"I have a question...Y'know, being the inexperienced eighteen-year-old I am...How did you end up choosing her? Like, I'm not saying she's not awesome and all that, because she is** (No I'm not, Justin.)**, but out of all the girls in the world, why her?"

I heard Ian sigh. "Because...This is gonna be hard to explain...I love her like I love technology: I wouldn't be who I was without it. I love her like I love the sun: she chases away the clouds in my world. And I love her like I love air: I couldn't live without it. She's like a rose on a battlefield. A safe place when a war is going on. An unlocked door in Hell that leads you straight to Heaven. And that's what she is to me; an angel straight from Heaven. Beautiful, glorious, and perfect. It's cheesy, but true."

"Wow. That was deep."

"She's changed me."

"I can tell. I watched your videos once. You seem a lot less focused now. You keep turning your focus on something behind the camera."

"It was her...And...she's waiting for me."

"Where?"

"Nun-ya!" They laughed. "But I gotta go. I'll talk to you again sometime."

"Cool. Seeya."

"Wait! I wanna ask if you wanna be one of my groomsmen."

"Really? Sure! Just tell me the date when you find it out."

"Cool! Bye!" I heard the laptop shut. "You, too, Xavier."

Xavier laughed. "Thanks, Ian. Now go to bed."

Ian walked in at that moment, shutting the door behind him.

I smiled. "Hey."

He sat next to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Hey."

I sat in his lap, tucking my knees against my torso. "What's this about me being an angel?"

He blushed. "You heard that?"

I nodded. "Every bit. About the battlefield and crap." I rolled my eyes. "You fucking liar."

He stayed serious, smiling his beautiful smile. "I wasn't lying. You're the Bella to my Edward."

I was shocked. He'd always hated Twilight, and now he was making figures of speech about it.

Before I could respond, his hand was against my cheek, pressing his lips to mine. I pressed my hand to his neck, listening to his thoughts. _Although I love you more than he loved Bella._

_I doubt that._

He pulled back. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you have a right to."

"But what if I didn't?"

"Then you'd be in jail, because you lie an awful lot."

"About what?"

"How pretty I am."

"You're _not_ pretty."

I had to admit; this hurt me more than it should. "What?" I asked, my voice breaking.

He started rubbing my cheek with his thumb, soothing me. "You're _not_ pretty." Seeing how this hurt me, he kissed my forehead and moved on. "You're _beautiful_."

I shook my head. "I'd rather stick with being pretty."

"I thought you didn't like being lied to."

"Shut up and kiss me. I don't like it when you try to reason with me." I pressed my lips against his, silencing him before I could hear his retort.

"Whatever," he muttered against my lips.

I pulled back and turned my head to yawn involuntarily.

He smiled at me. "Go to bed, honey. You're tired."

"No I'm—," I yawned, "not."

He laid me on the pillow, laying down next to me after turning off the light.

I curled into his chest. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you more."

"I'm too—," yawn, "tired to argue."

The last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness was his childlike laugh.

* * *

**Aww :3 I like this chapter :)**

**Hey, follow me on Twitter! Chestnutscus is the name!**


	19. Fittings

**GUYS I'M BACK**

**I CAN EXPLAIN.**

**I have moved to Choctaw, where I have no internet at the moment. I've been writing as much as possible and I think I'm on chater twenty-eight by now. I will try to post as many chapters as I can today, promise. It won't be long and I'll post another chapter.**

**So guys, here's chapter nineteen. **

* * *

"Ian, which is better? Blue or white?" I held the shirts (also the same color of the two wedding dresses we were debating on) up to my torso.

"I think you look beautiful in both," he replied, grinning.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "If you _had_ to choose. Which one?" He continued to smile. "Fine. Justin!" I shouted towards the living room. "C'mere! We need you're help!"

Luckily, the second best man was here because the 'man of honor', as Ian called it, had to be in south central California.

"With what?" Justin asked, stepping through the door.

I modeled the shirts again. "Blue or white?"

"White. It looks good on you."

"Ian?" I turned back to him. "Do you agree with Justin? Y'know what, don't answer that."

I knew what he was gonna say. _"Everything looks good on you, sweetheart."_

I smiled at Justin. "Thank you. Now, out!"

He shut the door behind him.

I slid off my PJ shirt and the white one on. "There. Now, you have tux fittings with Justin, Xavier, and Chaz (his other groomsman. They had gotten to be good friends at the concert and Skyped with him when he got the chance) at three. I'll be gone until six, and I'll bring home supper. Eat lunch before fittings, whether you want to or not. 'Kay?"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're so beautiful."

"Remember what we talked about three months ago? No lying. I allow you to call me _pretty_. That's it."

"Remember what I told you three months ago? I'm not lying."

I traced away the frown on his lips with my finger. They turned into his beautiful half-smile, my favorite. "Fine. You have a right to lie."

He pressed his lips to mine for a second. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

"I doubt that."

"You are the Edward to my Bella."

He kissed me like he did three months ago when we spoke the opposites and I pressed my hands against his neck.

_Although I love you more than Bella loved Edward_, I thought.

* * *

_(Three hours later)_

"Focus, Annie," Pattie (Justin's mom and one of my bridesmaids) told me. "Stay still."

It wasn't until I heard the dress scrape against itself that I realized I was shaking. I tried to concentrate on relaxing my muscles.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked me.

"Just nervous," I breathed. I also noticed I was hyperventilating. I tried to slow my breathing.

"Why?" Bridget (Anthony's niece and my flower girl. Danni had started cutting herself again; she was my first choice) wondered in her childlike soprano.

"Isn't that s'posed to happen on the _day_ of your wedding, not dress fittings?" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah. The dress makes me nervous." I was breathing normally now.

"Don't you like it?" Samantha asked worriedly. She was my friend in Britain, and now my maid of honor. She turned eighteen yesterday.

"How could I not?"

It was white satin, the top seperated from the bottom with a royal blue satin sash. The top was very intricate, also sleeveless, and lacy. The bottom came down to my feet, and was plain and fluffy.

"I dunno, but I still had to check."

Twisting my torso, I reached for her hand. She gladly placed it in mine and rubbed it with her thumb. I watched her sight so I could get mine off my reflection.

"Almost done, sweetie," the tailor told me in his gay lisps from behind me.

I giggled along with Samantha and Pattie.

When he stood up, I released Sam's hand and looked at my reflection again.

I stared at my feet as I asked, "Can I take it off now?"

The tailor giggled. "Of course, sweetheart."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I reached for Sam again and tugged her to the changing room.

"I missed you so much, Mummy," she whispered when we were inside, wrapping her arms around me. She always called me that when we were kids, because I was always so mature.

"I missed you, too, Sammie," I murmured in a British accent, a habit I have when I hear anything about Britain. _Harry Potter_ always triggered it, or _Twilight_, because Robert is British.

"I especially miss that," she giggled and grabbed my hands. "The accent, I mean."

I brushed her cheek with my thumb. "Me too. Now help me get this _damn_ dress off."

She laughed and walked behind me to untie the bows that trailed down my back.

* * *

**6:00**

I stepped in the door as the alarm on my phone, named 'GET HOME SOON!', went off. I looked around, searching.

Instead of finding Ian, I found a note in his normal spot on the couch.

I picked it up, on the verge of tears.

_Went out with Justin and Chaz. Be back at 6 exactly._ _Love, Ian_

_Well you're late,_ I thought. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_Where the hell are you?!_

_You're home?_

_No, dumbass. I'm in the ocean. Of course I'm home!_

_Well Justin and I are a little late._

_No dip. When will you be here?_

_6:30...More or less._

I sighed, a tear landing on my phone.

_Hurry! I miss you! :,(_

_Don't cry! I'll be home as soon as I can!_

_Too late. :'(_

I dropped my phone on the couch to change into some normal clothes.

When I was in my purple fuzzy shorts and old Beatles tee-shirt, I walked down the hall, scooping up Ganondorf on the way.

Justin's quiet laugh made me jump.

"What?" I asked, startling them, too.

Ian blushed and looked down. "Nothing..."

I looked at Justin. "What?"

Justin smiled and answered. "He said that he loved you...No matter how strange you are." He chuckled again and sat on the couch.

I glared at Ian with fake fury and pretended to be angry, speaking in my British tongue. "I'm strange, am I?"

He cringed away from me like I was towering over him, but I was a foot shorter than him. "N-No! You're amazing and beautiful and—!"

I cut him off, laughing and dropping my angry charade. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ian, honey. I'm kidding. I know I'm weird. Thank you."

"B-But...You were...and you...You're welcome?"

I giggled and stretched up on my toes to kiss him. He picked me up and put me on the counter so I wouldn't have to stretch so far. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and knotted my fingers in his hair.

Justin cleared his throat.

I untangled myself from him, blushing, and hopped off the counter. Ian was the same shade as me, but he was smoothing down his bowl haircut.

"Sorry, Justin," I stated, grabbing the bag of McDonald's off the floor.

He chuckled. "It's okay."

I sat the bag on the table and pulled out a carton of medium fries, my food.

Ian looked at me with a worried expression.

"What?" I asked, biting into one.

He shook his head and got his food.

I sat on the couch, playing MineCraft to pass the time while I ate. I played on Creative, building my dream house (that isn't underground). I even managed to finish it before I finished my food.

"Hey, Annie," Justin said when I walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Huh?"

"How are you?"

I laughed. "What kinda question is that?!"

"Ian is worried about you. OWW!" He grabbed his leg.

"What?" My hands flailed around, looking for some way to help.

Ian shot him a warning glance.

"Nothing," Justin grunted.

"Ian, that's not nice."

"What?!" Ian asked, throwing his hands up.

"We don't stomp on people's feet because we don't like what they said."

"I do."

I gave him a threatening look and placed my hands on my hips. "Excuse me?"

Justin made the 'you got in trouble' noise.

Ian cringed. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." I turned back to the bottle of Dr. Pepper in front of me. A strange thought popped into my head. "Do you know what's weird, Ian?"

"What?" he asked, sounding scared.

"You're five-and-a-half years older than me...and we hit it off on the first day we met..."

"Yeah...That is weird...But I guess...it doesn't matter. Because you're beautiful and my type."

I took my cup and climbed into his lap. "Hey Justin."

He looked up from his Big Mac. "What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ian held me tighter.

"No..." He gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"I have a friend that you might like. She's really pretty and she turned eighteen yesterday. You'll meet her at the wedding."

"Okay then..."

I giggled. "Ian can I have a bite?"

He held the cheeseburger up to my face and I bit into it.

"Nummy. Fank you."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**YAY**

**Thank you guys for being so patient!**

**I know it's not very descriptive and "publishable" if you know what I mean, but my writing gets better along the way, promise.**

**I love you guys!**

**OH I CHANGED MY TWITTER NAME**

**My Twitter is now 'RandomAnnieB' :)**

**Anyways.**

**I love you. Really.**


	20. Zomg lol Wedding Day guise

**NEW CHAPTER**

**WOO**

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you," Ian whined, rubbing my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I giggled, kissing his palm.

"I know! That's too long!"

"It's bad luck, Ian. I don't wanna jinx our marriage."

"Right...Fine...I'll miss you."

"I miss you already." I kissed him gently, then hugged him.

"You'd think she was gonna die in a month from a contagious disease," I heard Sammie whisper from her car.

I pulled back, but continued to hug him.

"I love you," Ian whispered in my ear.

"Love you too," I murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting."

I kissed his cheek and walked to Sam's car, throwing my bag in the back.

"Hello, Mummy," Samantha said, hugging me from the driver's seat.

I squeezed her back. "'Ey, Sam," I mumbled in a British accent.

"What's the matter?"

I gave her the 'are you serious' look.

She laughed and backed out of the driveway. "You'll see him tomorrow!"

"I know! He just made me all sad..."

"Well, don't be. Tomorrow you'll have the night of your life. You're marrying your true love and then you'll have a beautiful honeymoon in Paris and in a year you'll have an adorable little girl named 'Sam'."

I laughed. "You make sound like a goddamn _fairytale_, Sammie!"

"Because you used to say that you'd marry a prince and live in a castle and have three beautiful children."

"And it's all true now. I am marrying my prince tomorrow and I am going to live in my castle and I am going to have three wonderful, amazing, beautiful children."

"And you'll name one 'Sam'."

I laughed again. "Yes. And I'll name one 'Sam'."

* * *

**Tomorrow**

I started shaking like I had in the dressing room, but this time, it was ten times worse. I looked like I was having a seizure, shaking and trembling like I was. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as Sam finished my makeup.

"Good job, Mum," she whispered as she put on my eyeshadow.

Five minutes later, they were slipping the garter up to my thigh.

Sam had slipped the bow that had been my favorite as a child into the right side of my curly bangs to hold them out of my face after slipping my glasses on.  
"You almost have it all, Mummy. Something old, something new, and something blue. Now all you need is something borrowed." She pulled a thin bracelet out of the bag on the vanity. I noticed it was the string bracelet I had made her before I moved to Florida.

"Sammie...You kept it?" I asked as she tied it around my wrist. Tears started welling up in my eyes, but I tilted my head back and blinked them away.

She giggled. "Don't worry, it's all waterproof. Of course I kept it, Love! It's one of the few things I have to remember my best friend that moved to America so her brother could feel more comfortable about losing his parents."

I stood up slowly and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you, Sam."

"You too, Mum."

"Annie?" Pattie said, looking up from her phone.

I looked up as she held a bouquet of white and blue roses out to me. I smelled them to see if they were real. Sure enough, all smelled as sweet as the roses bushes we had back home.

"It's time," Sam muttered, gently kissing my hair.

I stood up straight and walked to the end of the line to stand next to my brother, who stood in place for my dad.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed me carefully for a second. "You look so beautiful, Sissy," he said, speaking in his own British tongue that he only got when he was sad.

"Don't cry," I muttered, wiping the tears off of his cheek.

"I'm sorry. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

I nodded. "Positive."

"Okay."

We made our way up to the doors and paused behind Bridget. The traditional song dubbed '_Here Comes the Bride_' sounded, and Bridget took a step forward, sprinkling the white and blue rose petals on the floor. My heart pounded as Brother and I followed a step behind her, everyone's eyes on me.

My eyes sweeped the room, trying to save the beautiful man waiting for me for last.

I grinned sheepishly at Chaz, on the end of the right side, Justin, Xavier, and Anthony, now standing next to the person whose eyes I was trying to avoid. Then I smiled at Aurora Love, Danni's friend, on the end of the left, Pattie, Ashley, and Samantha.

I was now close enough that I was five feet away from the arch covered in fake flowers, so I gazed into those crystal blue eyes I had been waiting for.

After my brother handed me over and I was in my spot, I had stopped shaking. Happiness replaced nervousness as my almost-husband stared into my eyes and we repeated the words that have been said for years.

"Do you, Annie Ballard, take this man, Ian Hecox, to be your husband?" the priest asked after what seemed like ten years.

"I do," I said, my voice breaking with tears of joy.

"Do you, Ian Hecox, take this woman, Annie Ballard, to be your wife?"

"I do," Ian pronounced, joy coloring his tone.

"You may kiss the bride."

Ian wrapped his arms around my waist and I threw my arms around his shoulders as our lips crushed together.

* * *

I stared out of the window, my stomach doing flips and twists as I stared at the ocean that was a few shades darker than my eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Ian asked, for I was blocking my thoughts from him.

I sighed. "I dunno...I just...feel unreasonably shy today..."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

He squeezed my hand. _Are you okay?_

I smiled at him. _Just excited for our week in Paris_.

He smiled back and pressed his lips against mine. _Me too._

"I love you," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my head.

"I love you too," was the last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**THAT'S CUTE**

**xD Oh my God I'm insane.**

**I love you all. I'm not even joking.**


	21. I'm Sick on My Honeymoon Great

**Hai guise.**

* * *

I stared out out of the window at the clouds, hoping it would rain when we touched down.

_How are you doing?_ I asked Ian, looking up.

He was pale and his eyes were shut. _I don't know...I feel kinda sick._

I felt his forehead. _You don't have a fever. Maybe it's just air sickness._

_Okay...I guess you have experience with this._

I kissed his hand. _You'll feel better when you get some fresh air._

After I said that, I started seeing his dreams again. I liked this, knowing that if I touched him with my hands I could see and hear whatever he thought and there was nothing he could do about it.

About an hour later, the flight attendent lady came over the intercom and announced we were landing in thirty seconds. The jostling would probably wake him, so I wouldn't try.

But as the plane touched down, his eyes remained closed and his dreams remained in my head.

I waited until it was safe for people to stand and get out of the plane to wake Ian.

I poked his shoulder. "Ian. Ian, honey. It's time to wake up. We're here."

He remained in DreamLand.

I shook him gently and patted his face. "Ian! C'mon! You just gotta make it to the hotel! C'mon, Sleepin' Beauty!" I kissed his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Feeling better?"

He nodded.

"Well, it's time to get up. We're here."

"Mm-kay," he whispered, still groggy.

He grabbed my purse and jacket and handed them down to me. I slipped my arms in the holes and threw the purse over my shoulder before grabbing his hand.

We left the airport and called a taxi, climbing in quickly to escape the rain I had wished for. I smiled to myself.

A day alone, that's all I wanted to enjoy my new marriage. I just wanted to relax with Ian and watch a few movies.

"Annie," Ian whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine. "Are you sure this is what you want? We could head home and file divorce papers now if don't want to be with me."

I kissed his hand and traced away the lines on his face. "How could you ask such a thing? I said 'Yes' in the first place; you didn't force it upon me. I love you. No one else but you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Okay. Fine by me. Whatever you want, you can have it."

I looked up at him. "Kittens? Puppies? Penguins?"

He laughed and nodded. "Anything."

"Ponies? Elephants? Giraffes?"

"If we can afford it...or fit it in the backyard."

Confusion settled on my face. "Kids?"

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, an appraising look resting upon his features. "If you want it, we'll make it possible. We'll adopt if we have to."

I pressed my lips against his for a second. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"_Vous cre er aime ic'i?_" the taxi driver asked, for we were at the hotel Ian and I were staying in. It roughly translates to, _"You make love here?"_

I laughed and shook my head. "We just got married," I told him in my perfect French.

He laughed and nodded.

Ian looked at me with confusion. "Wha'd he ask?"

I shook my head again. "He wanted to know if we were just friends, but I told him we were just married," I lied smoothly.

"Okay."

We stepped out of the cab, hand in hand. The bell boy grabbed our bags and led us to our honeymoon suite.

I sat on the love seat and tugged Ian's hand to ask him to sit next to me. "Ian, what would you do if I broke up with you?"

He took a deep breath. "I'd be lonely and would only get out of bed for ice cream."

I kissed him quickly. "I don't think I would be able to see you like that."

"What about you?"

I looked down. "I'd be Bella...Crazy and willing to do anything to see or hear you again...But after a week, I'd find a new boyfriend to numb the pain and make me feel loved again."

"That Shane Dawson found you _real _interesting at VidCon."

"Yeah, he's cute...I wouldn't mind dating him."

Ian ground his teeth.

"Ian, I'm married to you now. I wouldn't even _think_ of dating another guy."

He smiled, the jealous look still in his eyes. "Mm-kay." He pressed his lips against mine, but it wasn't like he normally kissed me. It was persuasive, almost like he was trying to make sure I didn't leave him for Shane.

I pulled back and looked at him, feeling something close to rejection.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and looked down, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, squeezing my shoulders.

"Why would you think I would leave you for Shane?"

He sighed. "I don't know...The way you said that, I guess."

"Said what?"

"That you would date Shane...You said it like you were willing to leave me for him." He sniffled.

I kissed his neck. "Never in a billion years."

His smile was real this time. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

This time he kissed me like he meant it, picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

* * *

I pecked Ian's lips, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. "Ian, wake up honey. Baby. Hey." I patted his cheeks.

I stood up, making my head whirl and causing me to run to the bathroom.

Two minutes later, I closed my eyes and laid my head on the toilet seat, reaching my hand up to flush it.

Ian walked in then, rushing down to my side when he saw the condition I was in. "What's the matter, baby? I can make it better; we'll go home if we have to."

I shook my head. I didn't feel like I had a fever and I knew I hadn't eaten anything bad. "I'm fine," I whispered.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb, kissing my matted hair. "What can I get you?"

"A glass of water would be great."

He left me there to get my lone wish, giving me time to think.

What if I wasn't sick? What if this wasn't a virus or bad food? What if that didn't happen because it did? What if...

Ian sat the plastic cup next to my knee. "What are you thinking?"

I didn't normally show him my thoughts unless it was embarrassing.

"Ian...I think—." I was cut off by another wave of sickness.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN**

**"What the hell Annie why in the fuck did you put a cliffhanger you never do that omfg the nerve"**

**Meh 'cause I feeled like it.**

**I dunno what I'm gonna call this chapter so whatever it's called probably sucks ass.**

**EwThIsCoFfEeIsCoLdBlEgH**

**I. Love. YOU. Good day.**


	22. I'm pregnant, and I Know the Gender

**Hahahaithere**

* * *

He reached out and grabbed my hand with one hand and rubbed my back with the other.

_We'll get through this, _he told me, squeezing my hand.

_I know, but_—, I began.

_I know. You don't have to say it. Just work on helping yourself and the baby._

I sat up slowly, not wanting to trigger the nausea again. "Will you get me a wash cloth?" I asked quietly, pushing my hair out of my face. I need a shower.

He grabbed one off of the bath tub, wetting it down in the sink. "Here."

"Thank you." I wiped my face off, then stood up carefully with Ian on my elbow, helping me.

He grabbed my cup off the ground, then handed it to me. I swished a sip around first, then took a drink.

"How do you feel?" he asked, pulling me to the couch.

"Okay," I whispered, curling up into his lap. "I'm a little hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Sausage...and banana pudding."

"I thought you hated sausage?"

"I do. But I _want_ it."

"Okay..." He picked up the menu and looked at it before handing it to me.

I giggled. "What do _you_ want?"

"I'm not hungry."

Anxiety crossed my features as I leaned over and pressed my hand against his forehead, cheek, and neck. "What time is it?"

He yawned and looked at the clock. "Eight."

"And it's bright outside, so you should be hungry."

"I don't eat breakfast."

I looked at him worriedly. "Alright...Hand me that phone over there, please."

* * *

**Three months later**

"Here is the head," the doctor said, pointing to the circle on the small screen. "And here is a hand...And here is...Do you wish to know the gender?"

I looked at Ian, who was staring at the screen with wet eyes.

"I don't care," he whispered, squeezing my hand.

I smiled at the doctor. "You can tell me." Wiping Ian's tears away with my thumb, I told Ian, _Go outside. He'll come get you when it's safe._

He looked at me with a worried expression. _Promise you'll be good?_

I smiled and nodded. _Promise._

Ian leaned down and kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked, smiling down at me.

I took a deep breath. "Ready."

He pointed to the screen again. "Here is your daughter."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "It's a girl?" I murmured shakily.

He nodded. "It's _your_ girl."

I wiped my cheeks and stared at the little person on the screen. "She's mine." I sniffed and laughed at the thought of Ian outside, dying with anticipation of knowing the sex of our baby. "Will you go get my husband from the hall? Don't tell!"

The doctor laughed and nodded.

* * *

When we finally got home, I grabbed the bowl of banana pudding (with sausage chunks in it) from the fridge. It sounds gross, but it's what my little girl wants.

"Tell me," Ian begged for hundredth time since we left the doctor's office.

"No!" I laughed, sitting next to him. "I don't want you to know, and you said you don't care if you know or not."

"But now I _do_ wanna know! Please?"

I ate a spoonful and shook my head. "No." When I say no, I almost always mean it.

"Annie, please? I wanna know! Please tell me? Please?" His face was on my shoulder by now, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You know this is good practice for when the baby's older."

"Pleeease tell me?"

"No! And that's final!" I unwound his arms and placed my feet on his lap.

"Why?! I wanna know!" Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Please, Annie!"

I laughed one short, quick, surprised laugh. "Are you throwing a fit?!"

He rubbed his eyes and stared at the TV. "No..."

"You're such a marshmallow, honey."

"Tell me."

"No."

He picked my feet up, gently, and took them off his lap. He stood up and stormed to our room, only to slam the door afterwards.

I started crying as well. "Fine!" I shouted, slamming the bowl on the coffee table and grabbing my keys, but not before leaving my ring on the counter. "I'M LEAVING!" I walked as fast as I could to my car, letting Ian scream behind me.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I needed before shoving my foot onto the gas.

"Hello?" Sam's voice rang on the other end.

"Sam, I'm coming over," I told her, my English accent shaking with tears and anger.

"What happened?" she asked, anxiety coloring her tone.

"Ian threw a fit just because I wouldn't tell him the gender of our baby."

"You're having a baby?!"

"_Samantha, this is not the time! I'll be there in ten minutes_!" I screamed, then hung up.

It was a long ten minutes, but as soon I got there, I jumped out of the car (slamming the door behind me) and threw myself into Sam's arms.

"Shh," she soothed me, rubbing my back as I sobbed into her shoulder. "It's all right." Rain started pouring. "Let's get you inside."

* * *

**Hahahahahathatchaptersucked**

**I was crayola when I wrote this chapter. Haha I was a terrible writer xD**

**I'm about to go get more coffeeNOMZ**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUESS WHATiloveyou**


	23. AAAnd Relocating Again, I See

**Haha Yeah this is gonna start a shitstorm**

* * *

"Where's your ring?" Justin asked after I calmed down.

Sam hit his arm.

I sighed. "I left it at the house."

"Why?"

"Justin!" Sam hissed, hitting him again.

"It's fine, Sam. I just didn't want a reminder of him right now."

"So what happened?" Sam asked, and I handed her my glasses.

"He wanted to know what the gender of the baby was, _after_ he said he didn't care whether he knew or not, and I wouldn't tell him. He started crying and I called him a marshmallow, so he tried again before running to our room and slamming the door. I started crying too and grabbed my keys, leaving my ring on the counter, and drove over here."

All while she was cleaning my glasses, Sam's eyes never left my swollen stomach.

"So what is it?" Justin asked, excitement in his eyes. "The baby, I mean."

I smiled. "A girl." My smile faded as I looked down. "_Our_ girl."

Sam handed my glasses back to me and kissed my forehead. "It's fine. You'll make up."

I sighed. "I know."

"What are you naming her?" Justin demanded, bouncing up and down.

"Uhh...I was thinking Freysom Samantha." I smiled at Sam.

"Really?!" she squealed. She threw her arms around me. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Someone knocked on the door, so Justin went to answer it. I heard him mumbling with someone, but I couldn't understand them or know who it was.

"ANNIE!" Justin screamed, stumbling in. "They wanna talk to you. Go beside the house; that's where they're waiting."

"Who's _they_?" I asked, but stood up and walked out into the rain.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I saw Ian holding a rose.

"Ian?" I murmured as he came up to me.

He took something out of his pocket and slipped it onto my ring finger. "I believe that belongs to you," he whispered, and gave me the rose.

I looked up and squinted through the rain at his face. He pushed my sopping wet hair out of my face, his own plastered to his forehead.

"I love you," he muttered.

"I love you too." I threw my arms around his shoulders as he leaned down to press his lips against mine.

A strange sensation started in my stomach, bubbling and fizzing, but I kept kissing Ian.

I pulled back and looked at Ian as the baby kicked from the inside of my belly. He had the same expression as me, smiling, his mouth slightly agape, eyes wide with confusion.

"Did it—?" he began.

I nodded before he even started speaking. "Yeah."

He pressed his lips against mine, but it was persuasive.

Oh no.

"Will you please tell me?" he whispered, his lips at my ear. "I'm _dying_ here."

I kissed him again. "I don't think she likes when you pester me," I murmured.

He smiled. "It's a girl."

"It doesn't help when you're so damn persuasive."

"What do you wanna name her?" he asked.

"Lanayru Samantha."

"Lanayru? Like from Zelda?"

I nodded. "We'll call her Lany if it's too long for some people."

He looked worried all of a sudden. "Let's go home."

I smiled and waved at Sam and Justin as Ian towed me to the car.

"What?" I asked as Ian buckled up with a pained expression.

He turned the heater up as high as it could go and pointed the vents on me.

I noticed I was shaking like a ten on the Rector Scale. "O-O-Oh."

He snatched my zip-up hoodie from the back seat.

My brow creased as I realized we were in my car. "How did you get here?"

His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I had to have Shane drive me."

"How did you get his number?"

He ground his teeth. "You left your phone."

"How'd you know my passcode?!"

"_Hecox_ isn't very hard to figure out." He still looked angry.

Good. No we'll act the same.

"Who gave you permission to look through my stuff?!"

His face was painted with chagrin. "No one."

"Then why'd you do it?!"

"I don't know."

I stared out of the windshield. "Stop the car," I mumbled.

He glanced at me, now confused. "What?"

"Stop the car," I said slightly louder.

He was surprised. "I'm not stopping the car! It's raining!"

"Ian, stop the fucking car!" I screamed, clenching the rose so hard it pierced my skin and stained my jacket with blood. I didn't care.

He pulled over and slammed on the breaks, shoving my phone in my direction. "Call me when you're safe," he demanded as his voice shook with tears.

I opened the car door and lightning flashed, showing me we were a good two hours away from Sam and Justin's by bike.

"Keep your stupid ring!" I yelled, yanking it off and throwing it at his face. I felt a slight pang of guilt when he winced as it hit his cheek, but I stepped out of the car and slammed the door.

I dialed Anthony's number as I started walking down the road, tears clouding my vision.

"Look, Ian, I'm not trying to steal your fucking wife!" he screamed, startling me. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Anthony," I said in a weak voice. "I need you to come pick me up."

I heard him digging around, trying to find his keys. "What did he do?" he asked, worried and upset.

"He got into my phone without asking. Just come pick me the fuck up. I'm walking down **Blah** Street."

"Walking? Why are you walking?" He stepped out of the door and into his car.

"Because he was driving and I got mad. I threw the ring at his face. Will you please just hurry up?! It's raining buckets!"

I heard the engine start. "I'm going as fast as I can."

"Thanks, bye." I hung up and sat down, only seconds before watching my ice blue Corvette, several shades lighter than Ian's eyes, race by me.

* * *

**Dammit Ian**

**Sooo that's the last chapter that I'm posting for awhile. I just wanted to make you guys angry xD**

**You know I love youuu xD**

**I'll post some new chapters next time I come back to my grandmother's.**

**I love you guys. Forever and always.**

**That was cheesy.**

**See you in awhile!**

**IF YOU GUYS WANNA SEE MY FACE, YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM, TOO :D**

**My name is 'annie_wears_glasses'**

**IREALLYDOLOVEYOU**

**kbai**


End file.
